


shades of gold

by kihovely



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Dry Humping, First Dates, Getting to Know Each Other, Happy Ending, Holding Hands and First Kisses, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Korean royalty, Luxury, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Riots, Royal Weddings, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Switching, dancer lee hoseok, implied/referenced war, kihyun has a man bun, mentions of past dead characters, prince yoo kihyun, side kihyuk, where hoseok dances for kihyun to seduce him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihovely/pseuds/kihovely
Summary: “What brought you here, then? Is it the need of wanting something new?”Hoseok shook his head.“You brought me here.” He replied.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! i'm back in here, this time with a longer story that i will be posting chaptered! hope you like it ❤️
> 
> based on [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h6lHUn20J5g)

Shades of gold blinded Kihyun’s eyes as he entered the opulent Great Hall, where the golden thrones arose amongst golden walls and pillars and hundreds of royal guards and servants stood, making a way for his Father, who walked ahead of him, to enter the room. They remained bowing, their backs and legs forming a perfect 90º degree bow until both of them had sit down.

A deep, dark aversion crawled from his insides up to his throat like a beast, suffocating him until his mind got dizzy and his vision got blurred when his Father didn’t tell the palace workers to straight up for a while longer, only because he liked being adored, as if he was a God.

Clenching his fists, Kihyun kept his gaze focused on the entrance to the Great Hall, silently praying for time to pass by faster, not only for the workers to finally be freed from the pain that brought bowing for twenty minutes straight, but also for his father to retire, or die, so he could take the throne. Nothing alike to fondness could be felt towards the pretentious man sitting next to him inside Kihyun’s heart. There would be no remorse when his Father died and his steel disciplined would not be missed amongst the Kingdom; he would make sure of that.

When his Father thought making his servants suffer had become more boring rather than entertaining, his deep, low voice echoed through the Great Hall as he ordered them to stand up. Not one single sound could be heard from the servants’ voices, but Kihyun looked and what he saw only fuelled the loathing; even though not voiced aloud, the way their servants’ lips twitched upwards and their faces winced with pain and discomfort was telling enough for Kihyun.

His trail of thoughts was ceased abruptly when more people started flooding the room, divided in different groups as they stood in front of the King.

They all had come for the same reason: being chosen by Kihyun as his fiancé. Even though Kihyun was open to everything, and it was very well known in the Realm, only women had showed up since his Father decided it was about time for Kihyun to marry and have offspring for when he were to sit on the throne.

Kihyun rubbed the bridge of his nose as the wooers of the day stood in a line in front of him, all bowing deeply before they scattered to the corners of the Great Hall until only one was standing in the middle.

“My name is Kim Minji.” She said, a black hanbok engulfing her thin body and lace covered her arms. Her red hair fell in furious waves on her back, as if the sea had become a bloodbath.

She moved gracefully, her hair accompanying every move of her arms and legs and she and her back up dancers moved across the vast Great Hall, the sound of traditional Korean instruments (kayagums, janggus, haegums and piris) filling the room alongside with her voice, soft like honey that warmed people’s hearts.

Kihyun was impressed at the coordination between her legs and arms, one moment she was on the right side of the room, while the next one she had jumped onto the other side, as if she was swimming and the air was her water.

She sang a traditional song about forbidden loves and overcoming the hardships, until the two lovers finally got together and lived happily ever after. Appropriate enough for the situation, but maybe not for Kihyun; it was the same love song he’s heard about many times before.

The next woman had her black hair tied up in a very intricated bun and covered with a goldish net; she wasn’t wearing any make-up either, except for a rose blush that made her look younger and refreshing. The pink fabric of her hanbok was spurted with golden embroidery and she carried a haegeum between her hands.

She bowed before introducing herself to Kihyun.

“My name is Kim Bora.” She said, placing the instrument between her hands as the music started playing. Instead of dancing, she only sang to another very well known Korean traditional song, and her voice was impressive, but it still didn’t stir anything inside Kihyun. They were all gorgeous and talented, but no one attracted him enough, probably because choosing one felt more like a duty and Kihyun didn’t know anything about them.

How could there be feelings?

Three more girls performed that day and everytime Kihyun shook his head he could see his father losing a bit more of his patience and that, somehow, satisfied him.

When his Father was about to get up and leave the room, probably to drink and criticize his son in front of his loyal followers that only wanted the throne, someone else appeared, startling everyone.

“I came here to dance too.”

Kihyun’s eyes wide opened when a man stood in front of them, just by himself, but Kihyun could spot what probably were two of his friends in the background, each holding an instrument. He wasn’t wearing a hanbok like the girls had but, instead, he wore a white shirt that exposed some of his chest, grey flower-embroidered pants and a darker shade of white corset around his waist. With his black hair and fierce gaze he looked like a prince ready to burn his enemies to ashes.

Kihyun _liked_ that.

Keeping his chin up and a straight face not to show how much he was looking forward to this performance, Kihyun nodded at the wooer, ignoring the protests arising inside his father’s throat.

“Go ahead.” Kihyun said, his fingers tapping the golden armrest. “What’s your name?”

“Lee Hoseok, Sir.” The man bowed and thanked him for the opportunity before he positioned himself in the middle of the Great Hall. His companions started playing their instruments then, and the man that went by the name of Lee Hoseok started dancing and, much to Kihyun’s surprise, he sang too.

He was even more graceful with his movements than the first girl, every limb following the rhythm of the music and his voice tugged at Kihyun’s heart. It was raspy but sweet as he sang about people calling him crazy because he had fallen in love.

He bent his back backwards and moved his arms and everything became golden in front of Kihyun’s eyes. He couldn’t discern any longer what were the walls, the floor, the pillars or the man dancing in front of him. He moved as if he was one with his surroundings and his skin shone with the same shades of gold that always blinded Kihyun. The loose fabric of his grey pants made his leg movements look like sea waves and the corset around his hips didn’t move one inch even when he swung them.

Never once he broke the eye contact with Kihyun, burning through him like an ablaze iron. Kihyun’s mouth was dry and his fingers were tingling, he had stopped tapping the armrest, pouring all his energy into looking at the man in front of him.

It looked as if everyone else had disappeared inside the room and it was just him, just the two of them. Kihyun followed the smooth and precise movements of his arms and hands like a cat followed a finger and the love lyrics that were so shallow before suddenly became soulful in front of him, as if they had materialised.

When the song reached its end, Hoseok approached Kihyun and bowed deeply, still maintaining the eye contact and sending shivers through his spine.

Kihyun had it clear – he had never been and would never be as mesmerized.

It was his choice.

“Everyone did well!” His Father began to speak, dismissing everyone with a gesture of his hand. The hat on his head had slid downside after so many hours resting his head on his elbow, waiting for Kihyun to finally choose someone. “Once again, no one was selected, so the participants can go home and-”

“I made my decision Father.” Kihyun interrupted him, pursing his lips together as he spoke. His Father’s eyes darkened as he knew what Kihyun’s next words would be. “The competition is over. Lee Hoseok has been selected.”

“Yoo Kihyun.” His Father’s voice was stern, as harsh as the way he talked to a servant when they dropped a mug in front of him. “This is not what we talked about.”

“We talked about me finding a fiancé, Father. Lee Hoseok is a rightful participant and I’ve made my choice. He will move into the Palace tomorrow.”

“I do not condone this.” His Father looked at him severely and it would have scared Kihyun to death if he was a few years younger, but now he didn’t care. Everyone and their respective mothers knew Kihyun liked men too and slept around with women and men alike, so no one was surprised by the outcome. If his Father was worried about offspring, his sister was very keen on having children when she married so the problem would be solved. Her kid would be the next heir in the throne when Kihyun retired.

When Kihyun turned around to look at Hoseok again, the royal guards had already led him outside so he could go home, pack his stuff and comeback to settle down at the palace the next morning.

Kihyun turned around to look at the servant assigned to him by his Father, but that to him was one of his closest friends instead and treated him as such.

“Minhyuk.” He said, standing next to him as they walked towards Kihyun’s chamber. “Make sure to keep Hoseok’s bedroom prepared for tomorrow. I only trust you for important matters.”

“Yes, Sir- I mean, Kihyun. Sorry I keep forgetting to switch when we are alone.” Minhyuk corrected himself as he knew Kihyun would call him out for addressing him like that unless they were in front of his Father. “I was rather surprised your Father accepted it so…easily.”

“He didn’t.” Kihyun sighed as the door of his chamber cracked open and the two of them entered inside the dark blue walls. “He will hassle me and Hoseok until his very last breath, I’m sure of it.”

“I’m curious about that Hoseok guy though. What do you think brought him here?”

Kihyun shrugged as Minhyuk helped him untie the bow around his waist and he took of his hanbok. He stretched his sore shoulder muscles before sliding inside his silk pyjamas.

“We will figure out soon.” Something in his eyes gave out how much he had actually liked Hoseok and Minhyuk noticed.

“He was mesmerizing. Everyone around him was holding their breaths and the girls knew they no longer had any chance.”

When Minhyuk left, leaving Kihyun and his thoughts all alone, the shades of gold that had made Hoseok’s skin glimmer as he danced appeared as bright as the sunlight on a clear day on his mind, so vivid that Kihyun felt as if he was seeing the other man in front of him again, as if he would reach out his hand and trace his delicate yet sharp features, gorgeous and fierce and stirring up all his insides.

He would go welcome him first thing in the morning the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

Kihyun woke up with the first sunlight rays coming through the window curtain, his eyelids shaking as consciousness took him back, like the sea waves in a quiet summer night.

Already prepared to go through his morning like he would do any other day, Kihyun was suddenly reminded with the thought that today his _fiancé_ would arrive at the castle and settle down to live with him.

With a funny feeling on his stomach, Kihyun changed his clothes to prettier ones, white pants and a red silk shirt that was tighter around his waist than chest.

Minhyuk was waiting outside, standing next to his door when Kihyun opened it. Cheeks as bright as if he had applied highlighter and sun-kissed, Minhyuk’s eyebrows rose with amusement when he noticed the change of clothing from Kihyun’s routine.

“He got here a couple of minutes ago. Hyunwoo helped him bring all his stuff and I took him to his chamber. I took care, don’t worry about your little one.”

“He could break me in half with those arms, he’s not exactly a little one.” Kihyun rolled his eyes as his toes almost tiptoed along the wooden floor, trying to be quick but not wake anyone up. Their workers stayed up until very late in the night working and he didn’t want to wake them up once they finally were able to get some rest.

“Kihyun likes his men buffed.” Minhyuk singsonged, playfully as they headed inside one of the longest corridors, were the guests’ bedrooms were placed. Golden walls engulfed Kihyun’s sight as the light coming from the garden completely entered the corridor, while the rest still had their window curtains over them.

“He’s a quiet one. Didn’t say a word on his way here, or so Hyunwoo said. But considering he also didn’t say anything other than a low ‘thank you’ after I left, I believe him.”

“Just give him time to adjust. This is all new to him.” Kihyun tried to get a look of himself on one of the window glasses, patting his hair down to make it look more presentable after his sleep. He hadn’t even bothered brushing it.

“It looks like he’s being forced to be here rather than he chose to join the competition.”

 A crease formed between Kihyun’s eyebrows when his mouth opened as he thought of a reply, but nothing occurred to him, so he closed it like a dying fish.

Having stretched his sleeves, Kihyun knocked on the door, swinging on his toes as he waited for it to be opened.

It took a handful of five minutes, that became hours inside Kihyun’s heart, for Hoseok to finally open the door. Dressed nothing alike like the previous day, he stood with his black, styled down hair, bare face and loose burgundy clothes, a white lace belt around his waist.

“Good Morning, Prince Yoo.” Hoseok made a 90º degree bow in front of him, bending until his back was a thin line in front of his eyes.

“Good morning.” Kihyun replied back and only then he realized Hoseok was awaiting his order to stand up, just like how they did with his Father. Biting his tongue not to shout out in desperation, Kihyun clenched his fists and murmured his next words, through gritted teeth. “You can stand up. In fact, you don’t have to bow at all. If you are my fiancé now we are equals, and you shouldn’t have to worship me. Actually, no one should have to worship me. Respect is enough, but you and me are on the same page now.”

The genuine surprise on Hoseok’s face stuck a thousand shards inside Kihyun’s chest.

“I was finishing unpacking my clothes. Is there something I need to do?” Hoseok asked, his eyes as big as two full moons, brighter than a starry night sky.

“I just came to check on you. Do you need help with unpacking? Or I could wait until you finish if you feel more comfortable and we can go have breakfast later.”

Hoseok turned his head to look at the pile of clothes on his bed, suitcases over the floor and bags full of books and paper sheets.

“I can finish this later.” Hoseok took a step forward to close the door behind him. “Let’s go have breakfast before it gets too late.”

Only then Kihyun realized that Minhyuk had left a while ago.

 

There were other two people inside the kitchen when Hoseok and him entered, as quietly as they had walked next to each other, with only the birds chirping among them.

“This is Minhyuk, Lee Minhyuk.” Kihyun pointed at Minhyuk when he and Hoseok made eye contact. “He’s my ‘ _’personal servant’’_ by my Father’s orders, but he’s just my best friend.”

“A pleasure to meet you, Lee Hoseok.” He said, faking a deep, mature voice and Kihyun laughed with his chest, his cheeks protruding and tainted pink.

Hoseok bowed back at him and Kihyun could feel a change in the atmosphere; it was Minhyuk’s power, he made everyone around him feel at ease. Even for Kihyun, Minhyuk has always been his safe place.

“She is Park Sunyoung. Our professional cook and favourite singer.” Kihyun pointed next at the girl with straight, dark brown hair and round nose. She was gorgeous and the voice of the reason amongst the three of them. As far as Kihyun’s memory went, he has memories with Minhyuk and Sunyoung, growing up together.

Hoseok shook her hands too and the flush on his cheeks only seemed to darken, Kihyun noticed with a tug on his heart. He wanted to cup those cheeks.

“What do you usually have for breakfast?” Kihyun asked, hopping on a kitchen stool, almost as tall as Minhyuk’s waist.

“Me?” Hoseok asked, questioningly, and he expressed surprise when Kihyun nodded. “Uh, usually some rice with tofu and eggs. Sometimes even bread too.” He rubbed his chin as he pondered, completely absorbed in his mind.

Kihyun frowned as he heard Hoseok’s answer.

“Kihyun’s favourite breakfast is jeon with kimchi. If he’s hangover he eats haejangguk too, Sunyoung knows the recipe by heart.” Minhyuk was the one to break the silence, his words followed by Kihyun’s complaint and Sunyoung’s warm laugh.

“Don’t listen to him, I’ve only ever drank once in my life and it was entirely his fault. He tricked me and my Father almost skinned me alive when he realized.” Despite the harshness of his words, Kihyun was laughing as he talked, now the memory only wacky inside his memories.

“I’ve got some pork belly slices stored in the ice closet from yesterday’s dinner. Let’s prepare some samgyeopsal with kimchi for today.” Sunyoung suggested, already opening the door of the closet.

As he stole another look at Hoseok’s direction, he saw the excitement lingering between the lines of his face as his lips curved into a shy smile. He approached him slowly, standing close next to him but with a safety distance in between.

“We always cook and have breakfast together, since we wake up earlier than the rest of the palace.” Kihyun’s voice was soft as he spoke to Hoseok. “It’s different at lunch time when my Father is present, though.”

“But it’s okay because during lunch we are around 7 cooks in the kitchen.” Sunyoung quickly jumped into the conversation, as if she had to defend Kihyun in front of Hoseok.

It felt like a win inside Kihyun’s heart when Hoseok chose to stand next to him as they were seasoning the pork belly slices, still quiet but with Sunyoung’s voice singing in the background, fresh like spring air and calm like cherry blossoms.

Kihyun discovered two things that day during breakfast.

One, Hoseok’s nose scrunched when he was laughing, mostly at Minhyuk’s jokes.

Second, he smelled like wood and his hands were as gentle as feather touch when he had been helping Kihyun with the food; probably as gentle as their owner was.

When their eyes met across the dining table, shy and tentative, as the waters were still riptides among them, Kihyun had the sudden urge to ask him about his life, about what he liked doing, about why he had decided to dance for him.

Instead, Kihyun finished his food, the spicy kimchi making him sweat and his eyes get teary, but Hoseok was even worse, as red as a tomato as he tried to lower the spicy with water and Kihyun laughed at him.

“Milk will work better than water.” He had said, already on his way to grab one of his tiny home-made banana milk drinks from the back of the pantry, hidden like a kid hid his chocolate bars from their parents. Their fingers brushed when Kihyun offered the drink at him, a bamboo straw next to it and Hoseok drank it in the blink of an eye.

“Oh god, thank you.” He said after, wiping the corners of his mouth with his already stained napkin.

Kihyun’s smile grew on his face when Hoseok smiled back at him.

 

Kihyun had insisted in helping Hoseok finish unpacking after breakfast was over and they helped Sunyoung and Minhyuk wash the dishes. He folded each one of Hoseok’s shirts and put them inside the wardrobe, neatly one next to the other, without any wrinkle on the fabric.

“Tell me about yourself.” Kihyun suddenly spurted, his heart thumping on his ears. It’s been so long since he had tried to approach anyone for something else than sex or a friendship that Kihyun felt like the newest newbie.

“About me?” Hoseok halted his movements, a hanbok still between his hands as he tried to come up with an answer. “Well, you know my name already. I am 25 and I’ve got one younger brother and one sister, we all lived together in the outskirts of Seoul. Oh, and I’ve got a dog too, her name is Bomi.”

Kihyun was taken aback by Hoseok’s sudden answer, as he had expected more silence or barely a reply.

“What do you like doing in your free time?” Kihyun’s hands never left Hoseok’s clothes, still folding them even when his gaze was completely focused on the man in front of him.

Hoseok looked dainty but tough, like a diamond. Kihyun wanted to break through that armour and meet each one of his sides.

“I compose songs and play the guitar. I also work out and play with my siblings when I’m not too tired.” Hoseok shrugged as the last piece of clothing was placed inside the built-in wardrobe. “Not much, I led a very tranquil life.”

“What brought you here, then? Is it the need of wanting something new?”

Hoseok shook his head but his eyes weren’t looking at him any longer.

“ _You_ brought me here.” He replied and his deep voice should have done things to Kihyun’s insides, but there was a lingering sorrow that didn’t disappear even after he had left Hoseok’s chamber after hours.

 

*****

Kihyun didn’t have dinner with his Father that day.

Instead, he went to Hoseok’s door and asked if he would like to have dinner with him, outside of the palace.

Hoseok had frowned but slipped his bare feet inside a pair of shoes and followed Kihyun without asking any further questions, until they were outside, out in the garden, and Minhyuk was waiting in front of the main fountain for the couple to arrive.

“Here you go, lovebirds.” He had said, handing a wicker basket to Kihyun. It weighted more than he had expected it to and his hand almost dropped to the floor, making Minhyuk laugh.

“I’ll help.” Hoseok had offered, insisting in taking the basket off Kihyun’s hands, but he refused vehemently and sent Minhyuk to ‘’kindly fuck off’’ and to tell Sunyoung good night. Minhyuk had stuck out his tongue at the two of them and left, humming to a song that he and Kihyun would often listen to together.

Kihyun led Hoseok through the garden’s labyrinths until they reached another fountain, this one smaller and surrounded by colourful water lilies and daffodils, and their nostrils filled with the scent of jasmines.

It was Kihyun’s favourite corner to hide and think whenever he wanted to be away from his responsibilities or, more frequently, from his Father. No one really came here because it was easy to get lost, but Kihyun knew the way by heart, and he had wanted to share it with Hoseok.

As he told him this, Kihyun opened the wicker basket, still warm with the home-made food Sunyoung and him had prepared and extended a mauve sheet on the grass where they could sit down.

Boxes filled with kimchi, jjajangmyeon and tteokbokki made Kihyun’s stomach growl in hunger, and he could swear he heard Hoseok’s growling too when he placed them between their bodies, handing him a pair of chopsticks and leaving some napkins nearby. He had brought some citrus tea too, keeping it warm inside a porcelain kettle that Minhyuk had settled inside the basket so it wouldn’t open.

“Eat as much as you want!” he said as he opened the boxes and poured some tea on the china cups he’s brought along. The smell of limes and oranges appeased Kihyun’s ranging heart for a while.

“Did Sunyoung cook all of these?” Hoseok asked, chopstick full of noodles as he tasted the jjajangmyeon. “It’s really good.”

“I helped her earlier this afternoon.” Kihyun admitted, shyly, his own chopsticks grabbing a piece of the spicy rice cakes. They had made sure not to make them too spicy so they wouldn’t end up crying and challenging the poppies to see who could turn redder.

Hoseok was a silent eater. He ate diligently, cheeks puffed like a hamster as he munched on the food, but he looked happy and, even, at ease, and that filled Kihyun’s heart. He had wanted to make him feel comfortable around him, to open up, to get to know each other.

Sometimes Hoseok would make tender jokes here and there, pointing out Kihyun’s stained lips with sauce or the way he kept stretching the wrinkled sheet underneath them, an habit he couldn’t seem to control and did without even being aware.

Sometimes Hoseok would smile at him, scrunched nose and gums visible included, and each one of those times Kihyun’s heart would skyrocket into the universe.

“Thank you for giving me my own room where I can stay at.” Hoseok suddenly said, after all the boxes were empty and the last cups of citrus tea were on their hands as they drank it slowly, staring at the night sky and their ears filled with the sound of water falling coming from the fountain.

Kihyun finished his cup of tea before tilting his head to the side to reply.

“We still don’t know each other so sharing a room since the beginning didn’t seem appropriate. I thought it would be better if first we spent some time together and after that we decided.”

Hoseok folded his legs together, the empty cup long forgotten next to them. The burgundy fabric of his pants rustled as he placed his head over his knees.

“What about the sex?”

Kihyun would have spat out the tea had he had any inside his mouth.

“The _what_?” he repeated, his cheeks burning.

“The sex.” Hoseok replied, his face as serious as the first time. “Are we…supposed to do it now? Or after we get married?”

Kihyun stared at him somehow in disbelief.

“We are supposed to do it whenever we feel like it. If we ever feel like it, that to begin with.” He replied, his fingers fidgeting with the sheet. “You shouldn’t feel forced to do anything just because you are my fiancé. Let’s get to know each other and just…see where that leads, I suppose.”

Kihyun wasn’t able to understand the look Hoseok gave him, what his sparkling eyes meant when they stared at his.

“You’re quite different from what I thought.” He said, his lips glistening with saliva as he licked them.

“What were your thoughts?” Kihyun raised an eyebrow, curious as to what Hoseok had to say.

“More like…”

“More like my Father?”

“I guess so.”

Kihyun snorted, loud and clear.

“I would never be like my Father. I know there are many people that support him and that will be against me when I reign instead, but I will not do things like him. I’d rather die than reign the way he does.”

“Those are some powerful words.” Hoseok stared at him like he had found a treasure. Genuinely astonished but equally elated.

“And I stand by them. If you’re going to reign next to me, I hope you do as well.” Kihyun stood up, shaking invisible dust off his white pants. He mentally thanked Sunyoung for suggesting taking the mauve sheet with them or his pants would be green then instead. “Let’s go back. It’s getting late and you must be exhausted from all the moving out thing.”

Hoseok helped him put the boxes back inside the wicker basket alongside with the kettle and the cups, and they quietly walked side by side back inside the palace. Flowery paths and fireflies accompanied them, the sweet scents of flowers and freshly cut grass enough to make Kihyun happy. He was used to making these walks alone, but it didn’t feel wrong to do them now with Hoseok next to him.

In front of Hoseok’s door, Kihyun bowed slightly at him to say goodnight.

“I’ll be tomorrow in the kitchen at the same hour as today for breakfast. You’re more than welcome to join us if you feel like it. And please, by any means, do call for Minhyuk if you ever need anything. He’ll be more than glad to help.”

“Thank you.” Hoseok uttered those words slowly, punctuating each syllable while looking at him. “See you tomorrow, Kihyun.”

“See you tomorrow, Hoseok.”

 

Kihyun encountered his Father on the way back to his chamber, his lips still curved into a thin smile quickly returning to their previous position, pressing into a hard line.

“Father.” He said, bowing his head lightly. His jaw was tight as he met those deep, black eyes that showed nothing but coldness.

“I’d like to have lunch tomorrow with you and Hoseok.” His Father tone wasn’t strict, but it was certainly demanding, just a tad enough to rub him off wrongly.

“I would like it if you kept any harmful comments out of the conversation.” Kihyun ventured to say, hazardously.

“I just want to get to know my son-in-law, dear son. Nothing else.”

Kihyun resisted the urge to laugh at his face.

“We will be there.” With a last bow of his head, he bid farewell to his father.

The only reason why Kihyun could get away with confronting his Father was because if there was something he detested more than having a woman as his successor, it was having someone non-blood related taking the throne instead. He’d have Kihyun sitting on the throne even if that meant Kihyun not putting up with any of his shit.

He hoped his sister would have a daughter when she got pregnant so the next person in the throne after him would be a queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!!❤️❤️


	3. Chapter 3

As spring approached, cherry blossoms were starting to fill the gardens of the palace, the pleasing scent reaching every corner and nook.

Constructed over the water, there was an extension of the palace where music bands came to play during festivals and where sometimes Kihyun and his friends met to eat and talk. Hoseok was standing underneath the trees that made a path towards the floating palace, walking slowly among them, and his hair had shades of pink as the petals fell on his head .

It was quiet, only the birds chirping and the koi fishes occasionally making the water splash as they played with each other or fought for food.

Kihyun was sitting inside the palace, resting his arms on the wooden ledge as he looked at Hoseok through the sakura petals that were flying around. His white hanbok made him look even more ethereal, his delicate features were breath-taking even from afar, making Kihyun’s heart hurt in all the right places. Even when Hoseok was walking, the movements were just as fluid and elegant as they had been the day he danced for Kihyun.

His ankles cracked as he stood up, stretching the thin fabric of his pants before walking over the bridge that connected the floating palace with the ground and he approached Hoseok, who was humming to a song about spring breeze and longing for love.

“My Father is awaiting for us to have lunch with him.” Kihyun said, raising his hand to take a petal off Hoseok’s fringe. The black strands were just as soft as he had imagined them to be.

Hoseok’s cheeks were tainted a dust pink when he looked at him.

“It’s scary.” He said, his lower lip protruding into a pout.

“He is just all words. He always uses his words to intimidate and hurt people, and I can assure you he will do exaclty that. Just nod but don’t take into heart any of his words. If you don’t let him, he won’t be able to reach you, I learnt that the harsh way.” Kihyun froze in place when Hoseok stood closer, so close that he could feel his breath tickling against his lips and his fingers traced the line of his jawline, moving upwards until he reached just above Kihyun’s ear, his fingers grasping a cherry blossom petal that was stuck there.

As if time had stopped, Hoseok’s hand went down and he took a step back, but it felt like air had been suck out of Kihyun’s lungs even when they were walking through the pink path back to the castle, his fingers tingling every time they brushed against Hoseok’s. If he had been brave enough, he would have hold his hand.

The inside of the dining room was full of brown and red colours, and the golden lamps that hung from the ceiling sparkled like diamonds in the sunlight. Even with his Father in front of them, Kihyun still couldn’t help but stare at Hoseok as the amber shades made his skin glow.

His Father cleared his throat before talking, obviously trying to draw Kihyun’s attention to him instead of the other man.

“Come sit here.” He said, pointing at the silk red chairs on each side of the huge table. There was so much food that Kihyun could feed half of the civilization, and he knew his Father would throw it away instead of giving it to the palace workers.

Not feeling hungry at all, he cut the beef in his plate and mixed it with the rice silently, pretending to listen to his Father talking about the new marquis friend he’s made and whatnots. Shyly, he looked up from his meat to steal a glance at Hoseok, who was focused on his food but nodded at everything his Father said, pretending to be interested in the conversation.

Like a kid who got caught stealing candies, Kihyun’s cheeks burned when Hoseok noticed his eyes on him and stared back, his lips twitching with a smile threatening to blossom.

Feeling like a teenager who tried to approach his crush, Kihyun’s eyes sparkled as he told Hoseok he would smile back if his Father wasn’t present, who kept on talking about politics and new trading strategies with other regions and countries.

“Do you two have any thoughts on when the wedding is going to be held? If there’s going to be any to begin with, since you two are….”

“We do have thoughts on a wedding.” Kihyun cut him half-sentence. “Just not yet. We would like to take things slowly first.”

Hoseok nodded as he agreed with Kihyun.

“And what about offspring?” His Father asked, resting his back against the chair as if he felt some kind of satisfaction for asking something that he knew Kihyun couldn’t give him.

“We can adopt.” Kihyun replied, not even blinking as he knew his Father would have another kid himself before that happened. “And Yeojoo is getting married soon as well. She has always been interested in having children.”

“Thank God at least one in this family hasn’t lost their mind and does what should be done.”

Kihyun fought back a snort at his Father’s failed attempt to make him feel miserable.

Instead, he praised his sister.

“Yeojoo has always been the smartest one out of us two. She could tame even the wildest heart.” Kihyun realized then his sister wasn’t having lunch with them, as she usually would do. “But talking about her, where is she?”

“She is eating with her friends. I told her today I wanted to have just the two of you here.” His Father replied as Sunyoung entered the room with the dessert between her hands.

Kihyun gave her nod and tried to tell her with his eyes that he was happy to see her around. Sunyoung nodded back at him and her eyes had a mischievous spark that Kihyun took as a reply.

“I will ask her to have dinner with me and Hoseok later.” Kihyun said as he cut a piece of the carrot cake Sunyoung had brought.

He could see his Father’s lips hardening into a thin line. It was everything he hated reunited at once and the satisfaction it brought to Kihyun was priceless.

This time, they ate the dessert in silence, his Father tired already of his own talk because Kihyun had pissed him off, and as soon as they ate their respective slices of cake, Kihyun got up from the table and Hoseok followed him.

“Goodnight Father.” He said, bowing his head at him, and if he got a reply he didn’t hear it.

 

Kihyun’s sister was loud and petite. She was just as pretty as Kihyun but even fiercer; Kihyun hadn’t been wrong when he had said she could tame even the most feral heart.

She had jumped in excitement when Kihyun had asked if she wanted to have dinner with him and his fiancé and she joined them in the kitchen as they, along with Minhyuk and Sunyoung, cooked dinner.

It had made Kihyun’s heart grow five times its size; to be surrounded by the people he loved and trusted the most and who had accepted Hoseok in so easily, making him part of the group from the very first day.

He loved seeing how at ease Hoseok felt around his friends and how the most important people in his life liked Hoseok too.

It felt just right.

“So, Hoseok, tell me more about yourself.” Yeojoo prodded her elbows on the table as she talked to Hoseok, who was sitting on the other side and laughed at her antics.

“Don’t know what to say.” Hoseok shrugged. “I lived a very quiet life with my family and our dog. I helped my father with his local business and my mother at home with the chores and my siblings.”

“And what made you decide to come to the contest?” She pried, scrunching her nose as she squinted her eyes, trying to look intimidating. Her long, brown hair was tied up in a messy bun that shook whenever she spoke.

“Oh.” Hoseok looked at Kihyun quickly before he shyly glanced down. “Well, everyone knows about Kihyun. I saw him twice when he came to town and you could say I developed some kind of…crush on him. He looked so gorgeous and majestic. I wanted to approach him but I thought I could never do it.” He breathed deeply and this time he didn’t break the eye contact with Kihyun. “Then I heard that there was a competition where the winner that Kihyun chose personally would be his fiancé. I’ve always loved dancing and I sang sometimes here and there too, so I decided to give it a try.”

Kihyun stared as Hoseok told about his story and he tried to picture himself during those times he visited the city, trying to get a glimpse of Hoseok on his memories, but he wasn’t there.

“A love story come true!” Yeojoo clutched her heart as she pretended to be overly-moved from Hoseok’s words and Minhyuk snorted as he filled his mouth with lettuce.

“Are you 12?” Minhyuk asked, dodging something that Yeojoo threw at him.

Kihyun sat next to Hoseok while Yeojoo and Minhyuk kept bickering each other, the weight of his story still heavy on his shoulders.

“How long has it been since you first saw me?” he asked, murmuring a thank you when Sunyoung put the dish with the food finally cooked in front of him.

“Long.” Hoseok smiled. “I was around…10 years old, I think. I looked up to you a lot, you seemed so…unreal. So handsome, so determined. Around that time I just thought it was pure admiration but then, a few years later, when I was around 15, I saw you again and I kind of figured I liked men, too.”

“That’s…a really long time.” Kihyun stated, making sure to eat before the food turned cold and he got scolded. “I hope I didn’t ruin the image you had of me.”

“Not at all.” Hoseok shook his head, the smile never leaving his lips. “Actually, it just became better. I’m surprised, but in a good way.”

Kihyun wanted to reply but then Yeojoo threw a slipper at Minhyuk and he had to intervene, with a very loud sigh. Hours later he would ask his best friend why he still got involved in his sister’s trap even when she was about to get married and she would never know the heart he held for her.

 

“Your sister is really pretty.” Hoseok’s honey voice echoed through the quiet corridor as Kihyun accompanied him on his way back to his chamber.

“Should I be jealous?” Kihyun playfully raised his eyebrow, hands on his hips as he stared at Hoseok, who was standing in front of his door.

“I don’t know, should you?” Hoseok played back, a smirk on his lips that made him look even more poutier than usual, but his quirky attitude aroused him.

“Hope not.” Kihyun wanted to kiss him senseless right there and then, but he didn’t.

“Goodnight, little prince.” Hoseok smiled at him and Kihyun knew that smile would take a part of his heart wherever it went.

“Goodnight, Seok.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! hope you're enjoying it so far ;uuu; ❤️


	4. Chapter 4

Hoseok was already in the kitchen when Kihyun went for breakfast that day. A week after having moved in, he knew the time Sunyoung woke up or when the kitchen was empty to sneak in and steal some chocolate (he learnt this from Minhyuk) that later on he would share with Kihyun.

His stomach growled at the sight of newly cooked yakgwa, the honey pastries making his mouth water, and lotus-leaf tea, and he sat down in front of Hoseok, the morning drizzle tapping over the wooden ceiling. It was one of those days where he would sit on his porch, legs hanging as he stared at the rain falling and maybe would write some lyrics or play an instrument.

“Would you like to go to the city later today? It probably won’t rain after noon and it’s been a while since I went.” Kihyun asked, his eyes boring into the man sitting across him. There were pastry crumbs on the corner of his lips and Kihyun stretched his hands to remove them, his thumb caressing the plump flesh of his lips and tugging at his heartstrings when Hoseok, almost imperceptibly, leaned his head into the touch.

“I’d love to.” He agreed, filling his mouth with yet another honey pastry.

Their conversation was muffled when Minhyuk entered the kitchen a few seconds after, his eyes rolled to the back of his head as Yeojoo came behind him, already into an argument from early in the morning.

Kihyun didn’t have the patience nor the strength to deal with them at that hour (or any hour for that matter), so as soon as he finished his cup of tea he stood up and left, followed by Hoseok right after.

“Those two are very loud.” He said, his eyes beaming in awe as they walked along the porch. The rain had stopped but the grass shimmered with the drizzle and the birds ventured to go out of their hideouts to sing again.

“And very dumb.” Kihyun sighed as he rubbed his temples. “They’ve liked each other since they were kids but no one has dared to take a step. After all, my sister is engaged to another prince and Minhyuk is the palace’s servant. My Father would never allow it and they both know.”

“That’s…really sad.” Hoseok’s expression turned into a one full of sorrow, his empathetic heart feeling the pain those two shared. “How come your Father let you marry me, though?”

“He didn’t.” Kihyun opened the main door of the castle, letting Hoseok walk out first. Hyunwoo was standing next to the horses when they reached the carriage. “But I still did. I’m the only one able to take the throne after him if he wants to follow his own rules. However, for my sister…he will kill her and Minhyuk.”

“Excuse my language but what the heck is wrong with your Father.” Hoseok’s eyebrows were knit in anger and impotence as they sat inside the carriage.

“Wonder so too.” Kihyun sighed and stared out of the window, the scenery in front of him becoming blurrier with each step the horses took. “I told my sister to wait until my Father died, but he _knows_. And if my sister doesn’t marry the man he personally assigned her, he will still go after her and Minhyuk.” Kihyun rubbed his temples again. “And there’s no way I can stop him myself, at least not just yet.”

Hoseok’s hand landed on Kihyun’s thigh, rubbing his thumb in circles over the fabric of his pants.

“It’s okay, it’s not your fault, Kihyun. I’m sure you tried everything that was in your reach, but it’s your sister and it’s Minhyuk.”

“I still feel like it’s my fault, somehow. They both like each other but they haven’t shared their feelings, mostly because my sister knows what would await for them if they tried. And it’s tearing me apart.”

Hoseok rested his head on his shoulder while his hand never stopped caressing Kihyun’s thigh. His heavy heart found some relief in between his arms.

They heard Hyunwoo yelling they were reaching the city in a couple of minutes, but Hoseok still didn’t move. He only did when the door was opened and they had to get off.

The gloomy morning had morphed into a bright, spring day at the city. Trees were flourishing and the city was full of life, of people selling their products or people buying, of people going to visit the nearest ramen shop or people taking their kids to the port, where huge ships docked.

“I’d like to take you visit my house one day.” Hoseok said once they were inside the streets, lurking at every stall and every corner. “If you want.”

“Of course I want.” Kihyun replied as if he had said the most stupid thing. “I’d love to know more of you, including your family.”

Hoseok smiled, bright and radiant.

“But I live nearer the mountains, in the poorer area. Not like this.”

Kihyun stopped walking to look at him.

“I don’t care about how wealthy you are. I just care about you.” His stern voice and piercing gaze made Hoseok’s cheeks turn pink.

“We are just a very humble family, but my dad makes one of the best home-made kimchi in the area. You definitely have to try.”

Kihyun smiled back at him.

“Would love to cry for hours after that kimchi.” His features darkened as he thought of something else. “We could help them move out, if you want.”

“I know.” Hoseok didn’t look at him. “But they would never allow it. It’s the house they’ve worked all their lives for, and they have their jobs there as well. I will just send them money, and food.” Hoseok’s parted his lips as he pondered. “Mostly food, it’s what we used to lack the most. Even though sometimes we would receive boxes full of food out of nowhere and we would be able to eat for two months.”

Kihyun stopped walking again, this time his eyes opened as round as two plates and his mouth slightly agape.

“So it did reach you.”

“Reach me?”

“The food.” Kihyun’s heart stung. “Me and Sunyoung pack all the food that my Father orders to throw away daily and we keep it stored in a side ice closet in the kitchen. We ask one of our palace workers that is on our side to deliver it to the poorer parts of the civilization every month.”

Hoseok stared at him in shock.

“It was _you_?” he asked, in disbelief. The thought that Kihyun, the son of such a tyrant King would do that was probably surprising beyond belief.

“Me and Sunyoung. I had the idea and she was more than glad to help. We’ve been doing it for over a year already, I’m so fucking glad it actually does reach people and it has helped.” Kihyun hit his own mouth after realizing he’s just sweared out loud and Hoseok chuckled at him.

“You are truly a surprise, Mr. Yoo Kihyun.” He said, standing close to him, as close as he had been the other day at the cherry blossom garden. “A really big one.”

Kihyun’s heart swelled even though he was shy.

“It’s not something I want to gain recognition from and draw my Father’s attention. Things will be so different when I reign.”

“I do believe so.” Hoseok smiled and held Kihyun’s hand.

Taken by surprise, Kihyun’s heart almost ripped through his ribcage when Hoseok interlaced their fingers and they walked hand in hand throughout the rest of the visit, not letting go even when Kihyun stopped by one of the fruit stalls and bought a handful of peaches, asking the owner if he could peel him one with his knife and he shared it with Hoseok.

They stayed until late afternoon in the harbour, sitting on the edge of one of the wooden bridges where no ships had docked yet, and they watched the sunset while eating bungeo-ppang after Hoseok had insisted (he only had to insist once for Kihyun to give in). As he ate the fish-shaped pastry and the sweetened red bean paste filled his mouth, Kihyun shifted closer towards the man sitting next to him, his legs hanging over the bridge like a kid who sat on a chair and whose legs still wouldn’t reach the floor.

It was silent and serene, with only the calm sound of the waves rocking back and forth and his own heartbeat thumping in his ears as he played with his fingers on Hoseok’s hand, tapping over his own.

Hoseok turned his palm to the other side and, when Kihyun’s fingers went down to tap him again, Hoseok held his hand instead, tightly wrapping it with his until their fingers were interlaced again.

When the sea breeze became colder and there was no more red bean paste to eat, both of them got up and headed back to the carriage. Kihyun had told Hyunwoo to go back to the palace as they could rent one for their way back to the castle, but Hyunwoo had insisted he had things to do at the city anyways and he could wait a little more and take them both back home.

The palace was dark and quiet when they entered through the garden door, sneaking into the wooden corridors that led them towards their chambers, one on each different side.

Hoseok’s was closer and Kihyun accompanied him.

“I had fun today.” Hoseok said, his eyes fixed on his bare feet as he swung on his toes.

Kihyun was mesmerized at the way his skin glowed under the moonlight and his hands burned with a need to cup his cheeks.

“Me too.” Kihyun smiled at him even when Hoseok wasn’t looking, but when he did look up and their eyes met, his smile only grew even wider.

“See you tomorrow, Ki.” Hoseok smiled back. “I haven’t even asked you if it’s okay for me to call you Ki.”

“It is.” Kihyun’s heart skipped a beat when Hoseok took a subtle step closer; Kihyun wouldn’t have been aware of it if it weren’t because he had all his senses focused on the man standing in front of him.

“Great then. Goodnight Ki.”

“Goodnight, Seok.”

But Kihyun didn’t move and neither did Hoseok.

Instead, they just stared at each other and Kihyun could feel the tension growing thicker between them, so thick that there were droplets of sweat dripping down his nape like dew.

The moonlight made Hoseok’s eyes look glossy and his lips were parted as he sucked in for air.

“I want to kiss you.” He said, his voice trembling, shy and fearful, probably afraid Kihyun would reject him when he was being so raw about how he felt. “But I don’t know if I- if _we_ should.”

“I wonder so too.” Kihyun replied, his feet almost unconsciously dragging him closer, as if the tension was pulling him into Hoseok’s embrace. “Because I’m dying to kiss you as well.”

“Such a shame.” Hoseok muttered, his hands already cupping Kihyun’s cheeks, caressing the skin with his thumbs.

“Indeed.” Kihyun was sure he stopped breathing.

When Hoseok still didn’t move, Kihyun gave him the reassurance he needed.

“Is it okay if I kiss you?”

Hoseok’s lips twitched.

“By all means, please do.”

His heart hit inside his chest as hard as the waves had hit the rocks earlier in the day back at the port. It would have even hurt him if it weren’t because he could only focus on one thing: the soft lips that were pressed against his own. Tender and plump, Hoseok’s lips felt like staring at the rain on a spring day or eating a peach through the city streets; they felt warm, comforting and _safe_.

Kihyun had kissed his fair share of both, women and men alike before, be it during his night-stands or when he threw parties in the palace without his Father’s knowledge (and backed up by Minhyuk). None of those kisses had ever made him feel like this, none had made his heart throb with something else than lust. Hoseok’s lips made Kihyun felt like he belonged there – with _him_.

He panted into the kiss when Hoseok tug at his lower lip with his teeth, smiling right after before kissing him again, and Kihyun finally – _finally_ – let himself bring his hands to Hoseok’s cheeks and cup them, the smooth skin under his palms feeling like the finest silk. Kihyun pulled him closer and Hoseok deepened the kiss, his hands on Kihyun’s neck.

When the kiss broke, Kihyun pressed their foreheads together as shy smiles appeared on their lips. He stole a brief peck and Hoseok chuckled.

With another peck and a civilization of butterflies overtaking his tummy, Kihyun sent Hoseok off to sleep and went back to his chamber.

He truly had made the right choice back in that day when Hoseok danced for him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and please do let me know what you think! ❤️


	5. Chapter 5

“I’ve bought soju from the local market.”

Minhyuk entered Kihyun’s room and lay on his bed, interrupting his reading time. Raising an eyebrow behind his glasses, Kihyun left the book above his folded knees.

“You’ve bought what?”

“Soju.” Minhyuk winked at him. “Oh, and there’s cheongju too. Call Hoseok, we are meeting with Sunyoung and Yeojoo after dinner.”

“Yeojoo too?” Kihyun squinted his eyes at the thought of his younger sister getting drunk with them.

Minhyuk shrugged in defeat, placing Kihyun’s book on the bedside table instead.

“She caught me taking the drinks inside the kitchen and you know how she is – there’s no way she won’t be joining us.”

“This all seems like a very bad idea.” With a loud sigh, Kihyun got up from bed, already stripping from his pyjama clothes to find something more suitable.

Minhyuk didn’t even blink at him, having seen Kihyun naked too many times (and maybe they have slept once or twice too, when they were younger and discovering new things).

With navy blue pants and a loose blouse, Kihyun left his chamber and almost kicked Minhyuk out of it, too.

Hoseok wasn’t inside his bedroom when Kihyun went looking for him and, with his mind filled of thoughts about his whereabouts, he headed to the kitchen.

Much to his surprise, Hoseok was already inside the kitchen, hopping on top of the table as Yeojoo opened one of the soju drinks and Sunyoung laughed along with them. Minhyuk entered right behind and Kihyun sat shyly next to Hoseok, still unsure on how to approach him since the day they kissed. They hadn’t kissed any more, but the feeling was _there_.

“Hey.” Hoseok greeted him, why a timid smile.

“Hey you.” Kihyun greeted back and turned his full attention to his younger sister as she started pouring soju shots for all of them. “Aren’t you too young to be drinking?”

Yeojoo snorted at him.

“Ki, I’m 22.”

“Still a baby to me, though.” Kihyun stated like it was the most obvious thing. He and his sister were 3 years apart and, even though, she was already a grown-up woman, he still couldn’t stop himself from feeling sometimes too overprotective towards her. There was already enough hurt that he couldn’t free her from.

The first soju shot burnt through his throat in a very unpleasant way, making him cough and shut his eyes tightly. He was relieved to see it didn’t only happen to him, but that everyone else had their faces contorting out of disgust. The soju Minhyuk had bought was definitely a strong one.

“This is revolting.” Sunyoung shook her head as she tried to get rid of the bitter taste, but Yeojoo was already pouring her another shot.

“Come on, Sun, you can’t be weak! We are amongst men, we gotta outdo them.”

That seemed to be both, amusing and fueling for Sunyoung because she took three shots straight with Yeojoo, not even inviting the rest.

“Hey!” Minhyuk shouted, taking the drink away from Yeojoo’s hands. She pouted at him and Kihyun could see Minhyuk’s willpower crumbling like a piece of paper. “At least let’s drink altogether!”

Hoseok stole the soju from Minhyuk’s hands, who didn’t even notice because he was too busy bickering with Yeojoo.

Smirking at Kihyun, Hoseok poured the bitter substance into their shot glasses. He handed it to Kihyun and raised it in the air to cheer.

“This one is for us.” Hoseok said, his eyes glossy from just one shot, and the way they would turn teary a few shots after reminded Kihyun of his favourite spring drizzle.

They emptied the soju between the five of them, Sunyoung being the one that surpassed them all in amount and still was the finest of them all, because Kihyun could barely hold himself on his legs.

Minhyuk suggested pulling out the cheongju but Kihyun dismissed him with a gesture of his hand, asking if he was insane and wanted to send them to the physician that night. Sunyoung looked like she could drink another soju by herself, but Yeojoo was flushed a bright red and she was trying to snuggle in Minhyuk’s arms, who was too drunk to have the heart to reject her, even if he was just hurting himself.

Hoseok held Kihyun’s hands tightly as he stood up next to him.

“Let’s go to the garden.” He suggested, looking at all of their friends. Minhyuk and Yeojoo agreed but Sunyoung rejected the proposal, alleging she had to wake up and work very early the next morning and it would be better if they cleaned up the kitchen and she went to sleep.

After cleaning up the mess, Kihyun hugged her tight before she went to her chamber and then Hoseok’s warm hand was again holding his, dragging him outdoors.

He noticed it was cold outside, but his body felt too warm to take any of the coldness in. Only his nose was red and there was condensated air coming out of his mouth whenever he breathed out.

They walked along the bushes and cherry blossoms, until they reached Kihyun’s favourite fountain. Even in his drunken state, Hoseok had known where to lead him, and Kihyun’s heart felt too fuzzy and thumped too loud for him not to say he liked Hoseok maybe a little too much.

“I feel so fucking hot.” Minhyuk messed up his hair as he groaned into the nothing. Yeojoo was already taking off her shoes before she dragged Minhyuk and pushed him inside the fountain.

Kihyun watched with mouth gaping as his sister and his best friend jumped into the freezing water of the fountain and started playing around.

By the mischievous spark on Hoseok’s eyes he knew he was planning the same and Kihyun squeaked when the other man took him into his arms, throwing him over his shoulders like a potato sack and jumped headfirst into the water.

The freezing water stuck to his skin like a thousand shards and he felt the air being sucked out of his lungs as if he had been punched, but then Hoseok was playing around splashing water along with Minhyuk and Yeojoo and, through his fogged state of mind due to the alcohol, he joined them too, his hands almost numb from the cold.

It left him even more breathless when Hoseok’s gelid hands cupped his cheeks and pulled him into a kiss, tasting the acid aftertaste of the soju from the tip of his tongue and his own sweet scent from the roof of his mouth. It made Kihyun make a sound that he wasn’t even aware of but that had Hoseok holding him tighter and Kihyun blamed the alcohol that he dared to push his tongue inside.

Hoseok trembled under his touch and took Kihyun’s tongue very welcomed inside his mouth, playing with his own and groaning into the kiss.

Minhyuk splashed a good amount of artic water over their bodies and Kihyun screeched loud before breaking the kiss, turning already on his heels to murder Minhyuk with his bare hands.

“You guys were about to fuck each other right in front of me and Yeojoo!” Minhyuk defended himself, raising his arms, and Yeojoo giggled behind him, surprising Hoseok with a splash of water and earning the loudest high-pitched scream from him.

Kihyun laughed wholeheartedly at how ridiculous everything was but even more at how wholesome Hoseok was. He was doomed and he knew it from the very first moment, but his smile as he played with Kihyun’s family and the way his eyes glistened while looking at him before pushing him into the playfight had Kihyun’s heart in his hands.

Through his dazed state, he took Hoseok’s hand and whispered for him to go back, because everything inside him was aching to kiss him again and he didn’t want to be interrupted.

Hoseok agreed and they left, which had Kihyun missing how Minhyuk and Yeojoo went back together to her chamber that night.

In front of Hoseok’s door, Kihyun was already shivering.

“Sleep with me tonight.” Hoseok tugged at the collar of his shirt to pull him closer, slowly, his fingers tracing the curvature of Kihyun’s neck.

“Seok…”

“Just sleep.” Hoseok promised.

No matter how much Kihyun wanted to _really_ sleep with Hoseok, while being drunk wasn’t the best choice (for their first time, at least). He was glad to be able to still be his thoughtful self even when he wanted more.

Kihyun agreed and walked inside Hoseok’s chamber after him.

It was dark, but the moonlight that came through the window was enough for them to see each other; Kihyun was eternally thankful to Minhyuk for having given this bedroom to him.

His mouth went dry when he saw Hoseok starting to undress himself, completely naked in front of him, and he knew Hoseok was aware he could see him fully, but he still did it. His hands trembled when Hoseok handed him a towel and clean clothes from his own wardrobe to dry himself and get in bed with him.

Feeling extremely self-conscious and exposed under Hoseok’s gaze, Kihyun took off his clothes – underwear included – and stuffed himself in Hoseok’s pyjama. It smelled like him and it didn’t do him and his boner any good.

“You’re cold.” Hoseok whispered when Kihyun got on the bed next to him, his hands on his hips.

“Am I?” Kihyun whispered back and Hoseok groaned when he pressed closer and felt Kihyun’s boner against his ass.

“No, you’re not. You’re really not.” Hoseok sighed and Kihyun furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, a loud gasp escaping past his throat when Hoseok turned around in a swift movement and straddled him. “You’re so good, so caring, so fucking gorgeous. And I just feel so sorry.”

“You’re drunk.” Kihyun’s expression turned into one of confusion as he tried to laugh it off, but Hoseok weighted on top of him and his words weighted on Kihyun’s heart. It made heat pool everywhere.

“That I am.” Hoseok admitted, brushing a few strands of hair off Kihyun’s face, putting them behind his ear. The touch was so delicate that Kihyun could have as well just imagined it. “But that doesn’t change my mind.”

“Kiss me.” Kihyun said before he could stop himself, fully aware of where it could lead to, but Hoseok kissed him tenderly, so gentle that it was like a feather touch. Instead of making him hornier, it only made Kihyun’s heart swell inside his chest.

He felt so dizzy from all the different emotions that he wasn’t sure he was able to handle the man sitting on his lap.

When Hoseok grinded against his groin, Kihyun’s sanity flew out of the window. With a strangled moan, he put his hands on the other man’s ass and pushed him down, pushed him down good until their erections rubbed through the clothing, until there was sweat dripping down their necks and their lips were pressed together in a failed attempt to swallow their sounds.

“Is it okay if I pull these down?” Hoseok asked, touching Kihyun’s pants and with his lips against the pulsing vein on Kihyun’s neck, feeling it throbbing under his tongue.

Kihyun nodded through his clouded mind and let Hoseok push both, his own pants and Kihyun’s down, until they were pooled on their ankles and Hoseok could go back to his previous position.

The new sensation was overwhelming – not that Kihyun hadn’t dry-humped before, but not like _this_ ; not while being drunk, not until they both cum, not with Hoseok holding both of their dicks and grinding against him so fucking good.

Kihyun rocked his hips forth and moaned when Hoseok caressed his slit, smearing their precums over their dicks, slicking them up as he thrusted harder into his hand and against Kihyun.

The coldness he once had felt back at the fountain had become lava in his insides and he felt the orgasm building up and hitting him without any warning, until he spilled between their bodies and Hoseok joined him seconds after, groaning as he hid his head on the crook of Kihyun’s neck, biting his collarbone.

Slowly, Hoseok got off him and snuggled in his arms, one leg still above Kihyun’s body and head on his shoulder. Kihyun quickly cleaned them with the sheets and placed his arm around Hoseok’s body, keeping him close next to him.

“I like you.” He said, but Hoseok had already fallen asleep.

Kihyun stared at the ceiling as he tried to calm his frantic mind, his breathing becoming steadier as his heartbeats matched the man between his embrace and he nodded off too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and please let me know what you think!! ❤️❤️


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw ahead!! :3

Kihyun tried to deny it in every way he could. He had tried to focus his mind in other things, whether it was composing songs, playing an instrument, singing or helping Sunyoung in the kitchen; he had tried everything even when he was close to Hoseok during the day; but the way his hands trembled when he held the other’s hands, or the way Hoseok’s fingers pressed maybe a little too tight and a little too inner around his thighs had Kihyun going insane at nights, until he was coming between his own hands and whispering Hoseok’s name into his pillow.

Whenever he tried to forget about it, the image of Hoseok on top of him, naked from waist down and rubbing their dicks together was enough to make his dick get as hard as steel. It was maddening and it constricted his throat as blood rushed to his lower region.

Hoseok used to dance whenever Kihyun sat on the wooden porch that led to the garden, mostly on rainy days. He danced to the sound of rain and a guzheng played by one of the palace workers, a gift given by the Chinese dynasty to his Father. Kihyun was glad they were able to give it good use, because the way Hoseok had his eyes closed as he felt the melody on each cell of his body and he moved his limbs, softly, raising his arms as his legs flooded like water had turned him into Kihyun’s muse and was the reason behind the lyrics he wrote. Kihyun thought that, if one day he was brave enough to show Hoseok those words, they could perform together to the sound of guzhengs and rain.

Hoseok opened his eyes bit by bit, _adagio_ , and he focused on Kihyun. His smile stirred the inner beast he was nurturing inside his tummy, hard and strong, so warm that not even the cold rain splattering on his face and neck was able to cool him down.

Shaking his head, he put his book and papers over his groin when Hoseok sat next to him.

“I see you writing and composing all the time but you’ve never sang for me.” Hoseok poked Kihyun’s arm as he pouted, but he didn’t try to sneak peek at what Kihyun had written. He knew when Kihyun was ready to open his heart for him, he would. He wasn’t intrusive, but rather understanding and thoughtful. He was waiting, and Kihyun knew that.

“One day.” Kihyun stood up, thanking the loose fabric of his hanbok for covering what was protruding. His hair tied in a bun shook as he laughed when Hoseok looked at him like a lost bunny. “I promise.”

As they walked inside the palace, the sound of the heart-warming instrument disappeared between the wooden walls and the rain drip-dropping on the tiled-roof.

Kihyun spotted his sister inside one of the main rooms with her teacher, practising Hangul calligraphy on hanji, the mulberry-tree paper that was used for such display of art, and Yeojoo rotated her wrist with swift movements as she held the brush like she was meant for it. Her teacher praised her vehemently as Yeojoo’s fierce gaze was focused on the paper in front of her and she dived perfectly the bamboo brush on the inkstone where the ink stick lay to keep tracing the words.

Her hair was braided with a red silk tie in between and there were two golden hair pins on each side of her temples, her astounding beauty was ten times more beautiful when she was showing the world how good she was at everything she put her mind into.

“She would reign better than me.” Kihyun said as they returned on their way back inside, to his chamber. Sometimes Hoseok would stay and read a book next to Kihyun before they fell asleep on each other’s arms.

Hoseok was cautious with his words as he asked Kihyun once he had opened the door of his bedroom.

“Have you talked about it with her?”

“I have.” Kihyun nodded. “But she hates it. She would hate to be the Queen, so I’m taking that responsibility. If she didn’t, I would have let her once my Father has retired – or died.”

“But her child will reign after you, right?”

Kihyun sighed as he stretched his arms once he was inside, bereft of his royal discipline as he felt as comfortable with Hoseok as he did with Minhyuk. Outside, he was a Prince and had to follow an etiquette. Inside, he could stretch his arms and yawn as much as he liked. It felt like, inside there, he was living in a completely different world.

“I hope so. I’d love so.” Kihyun punctuated. “Not that we can have kids anyways.”

“Not that we would be doing anything about it even if we could.” Hoseok whispered, but Kihyun heard him perfectly. He chuckled as he turned around to look at the other man, who was sitting on the edge of his king-sized bed.

“Pardon me?”

“Nothing.” Hoseok’s chest was flushed a deep shade of pink and Kihyun was in utter shock at his boldness.

“You wanna-?”

“I-” Hoseok tried to speak but he hid his face between his hands out of embarrassment. “Let’s just forget I said anything.”

Mortified, Hoseok stood up before Kihyun could even try to reach out to him and headed towards the door, predisposed to leave as soon as possible.

Kihyun’s legs flied as he ran towards the other man before he could open the door. Without proper thinking, he turned him around, his back against the wood.

“I can’t forget about that.”

“Kihyun…” Hoseok opened his mouth but closed it right after and pondered for a couple of seconds before opening it again. “It’s just – after _that_ day, I haven’t- I can’t stop thinking about it.”

Kihyun’s insides roared.

“Me either.” He decided being honest was the best option, but the tremor that shook his legs almost sent him to the floor. The arousal and the anticipation started clouding his mind.

“I wanted – I _want_ more.” Hoseok found the courage he didn’t seem to have before somewhere in the back of his head and his hands found their way to Kihyun’s neck, playing with the measly exposure of his collarbones.

Kihyun breathed in before he talked out.

“I want it, too.” He admitted, feeling Hoseok’s breath against his mouth.

“But I don’t wanna pressure you. If you don’t wanna – if you want to wait, I can wait. You said we should do it when we were both prepared and we both wanted it.”

“I’ve never wanted someone more than I want you in my life before, Hoseok.” Kihyun muttered, almost against Hoseok’s lips. “If you’re in, I want it too. So bad.”

“I do. I want you too.”

Kihyun cupped Hoseok’s cheeks to finally close the distance between them.

Even though it was a kiss like any other they’ve shared multiple times before, it felt completely different; even to the ones they shared that night when they had drunk soju. Probably because they both knew what was awaiting ahead, the kiss started slowly, tasting each other without any rush. They had all the time in the world to touch each other, even if they were both eager and nervous.

With tentative fingers, Kihyun unbuttoned the satin blouse that hugged Hoseok’s huge chest, letting it fall to the floor.

His hands roamed over the vast extension of skin, from his broad shoulders to his pecs that barely fitted in Kihyun’s smaller hands. He squeezed the muscle, lightly pinching the hard, brown studs that were pointing at him.

Hoseok whimpered and the sound went straight south.

“They’re sensitive.” Hoseok uttered, half-lidded eyes as Kihyun rubbed his thumbs over them.

“I’ll be gentle.”

Kihyun’s mouth wrapped perfectly around Hoseok’s right nipple, flicking his tongue as he sucked on them, trying to take as much as he could of his pec inside his mouth. Hoseok bit his lower lip and his back hit the door when Kihyun nibbled softly, a mere scratch of his teeth, but never biting hard. And while his mouth was focused one of the nipples, his hand took care of the other, caressing and pinching.

There was a saliva trail when he finally let go of Hoseok’s pec and the way it glistened after his attention made him feel dizzy.

His tongue ached with a need to lick the way down his chest to his navel, tracing his defined abs, feeling the hard stomach tensing under him. When Kihyun got on his knees, he could feel Hoseok’s arousal right in front of his face; the strong scent filling his nostrils and the very much obvious bulge standing in front of him, asking for an attention that he was very much willing to give.

“Is it okay if I take these down?” Kihyun asked, his thumbs tracing circles along Hoseok’s hipbones, teasing with the hem of his pants. The red satin was nothing compared to the blush on his chest.

Hoseok nodded and Kihyun pulled them down, underwear included, and he stood up, holding Hoseok’s hand to take him to bed instead.

“I want your clothes off too.” Hoseok said, his hands already inside Kihyun’s own blouse to help him take it off.

He definitely didn’t have a body as defined as the man underneath him, but Hoseok’s eyes were beaming with adoration as he glued his lips to his neck, touching him everywhere, setting his skin on fire.

“Can I take these off too?” Hoseok asked, his mouth in between Kihyun’s pecs, as he teased him with tentative licks but not giving him yet what he wanted.

“Yes.” The need on Kihyun’s voice was heavy and he moaned when his dick was finally freed from the fabric that covered him and Hoseok was merciful, sucking on his nipples with ardour and passion, but careful not to hurt more than could be pleasurable.

As Kihyun sat on Hoseok’s lap and had his nipples being abused, he started rolling his hips, finding Hoseok’s erection midway. The rush of memories from the other day washed over him like a downpour and the knot inside his tummy only tightened, precum leaking from the slit of his hard dick.

“I’ve got- ” a whimper escaped past his lips when Hoseok held his butt and pressed him hard against him. “There’s-” Hoseok chuckled lightly when Kihyun couldn’t finish his sentence again after he bit down hard on his neck, and Kihyun smacked his shoulder. “Let me grab it, you idiot.”

Kihyun got off Hoseok’s lap, crawling over the bed towards his night-stand and took out a jasmine scented-oil he’s got himself a couple of weeks ago, after the – _incident_ – with Hoseok, and an oiled, silk-paper protection.

When he turned around to go back, Hoseok was already lying on his back, legs spread as he pumped his member in slow motion.

Kihyun’s mouth went dry.

“Come here.” Hoseok smiled, but it was a rather nervous smile. A needy smile. He looked confident but he also _wanted_ to be touched.

Kihyun complied, leaving the crystal bottle next to him, turning his full attention to Hoseok. He caressed his legs; from his ankles, to his calves, up to his thighs, followed by his mouth, until he left lovebites all over the inner part.

He pinned Hoseok’s hands to the bed, taking them off his aching dick, and substituting them with his mouth. First, Kihyun licked his ballsack, taking the scrotum in his mouth, sucking eagerly until he felt it growing in size. With a wet pop, he let go of the skin and went upwards, licking along the shaft until his tongue met the slit.

Hoseok tasted sweet everywhere. Kihyun had thought about it many times, but he was able to confirm it as he stuffed his mouth with his hard dick, until it hit the back of his throat. With his mouth full of dick, Kihyun used his hands to spread Hoseok’s legs some more, caressing his balls and teasing downwards, rubbing his perineum in circles.

Hoseok’s dick was coated in saliva to the base when Kihyun let go, falling against his stomach as it throbbed.

“Ki, please.” Hoseok watched through his half-closed eyes as Kihyun fumbled to open the bottle, the scent of jasmine mixing with the one of sex. It would have worked perfectly as an aphrodisiac because Kihyun felt his insides growing hotter as the aroma filled his nostrils.

Gently, Kihyun kneeled between Hoseok’s legs, his pointy nose rubbing the rim of muscles before his tongue did.

Hoseok tensed under him, his back arching when Kihyun’s tongue licked around his perineum and entrance, deepening his manoeuvres as his tongue started pushing inside, the muscles giving in around him. He had tasted all of Hoseok and still it didn’t feel enough. Tightening his grip on his thighs, Kihyun sucked him harder, thrusting further, until half of his tongue was inside and Hoseok was moaning.

He let go of one of his legs and poured the scented oil over his fingers, slicking them up until it was dripping down his wrist, and he replaced his tongue for one finger, pouring some more oil over the hole. The squelching sound it made when Kihyun pushed in and out almost made him come right there and then.

“Does it hurt?” Kihyun asked, peppering Hoseok’s waist with kisses, his fingers never stopping thrusting.

“No.” Hoseok shook his head. “More, please.”

As Kihyun added a second finger, Hoseok went pliant under him.

“Is it your first time?” Not that Kihyun really cared, because it wouldn’t be his first time either, but he was curious.

Hoseok shook his head again.

“But it’s been a while.” He added, a louder moan leaving his throat when Kihyun’s index hit that sweet, sweet spot inside him.

“Would prep you just as much even if you had sex yesterday anyways.”

Hoseok pulled him by the shoulders and threw his arms around his neck to kiss him, all teeth clashing and saliva dripping, but it only made Kihyun thrust _deeper_ , tentatively teasing his entrance with a third finger.

After scissoring him, Hoseok took the third finger inside as well; there was jasmine oil oozing out of his entrance and dripping almost to Kihyun’s forearm level.

“Are you sure you want this?” Kihyun asked again, after pulling his fingers out, his eyes fixed on Hoseok’s gaping hole.

“I’ll kill you if you don’t get inside me already.” Hoseok threatened him, his voice trembling, and Kihyun laughed softly.

Gently, he tugged at Hoseok’s hair and got him on his knees, leading him towards his dick.

Hoseok opened his mouth instantly, taking Kihyun inside his mouth. His whole body shook when Hoseok’s warm mouth engulfed him, taking bit by bit more of him.

Kihyun had to grab taut the base of his cock when Hoseok pushed him forward by the butt, his nose touching the trail of pubic hair that he had on his pelvis.

“Fuck, Seok.” Kihyun groaned, denying his own orgasm. It only made him get goosebumps all over his skin and he pushed Hoseok away, who kissed him all over his neck while Kihyun fumbled to put the protection over his slicked dick.

“On my back, please.” Hoseok pleaded, putting his legs around Kihyun’s waist. Pouring some more jasmine oil over the silk paper protection, Kihyun aligned his tip against Hoseok’s entrance, pushing softly, the tight sensation messing up with all of his senses.

With a hard grip on Hoseok’s hips, Kihyun pushed in entirely, until his balls hit Hoseok’s perineum. He didn’t even have time to bit his lower lip to stop the moan that erupted from the deepest pits of his throat, a moan that had Hoseok’s name written all over it.

Knowing fully well he wouldn’t last long, Kihyun rocked his hips in and out until he was almost completely out, only to push back harder inside, hitting Hoseok’s prostate each time.

Hoseok’s legs trembled under his hands as he speeded up his motions, sweat covering his skin like fine dust and the blush deepening around his chest and cheeks. Kihyun’s suspicions had been right – Hoseok was _loud_ in bed, and that turned him on even more. Not that he was quiet to begin with, but usually he wasn’t comfortable enough to let himself go like he did with Hoseok. Not giving a damn about whoever could hear them, Kihyun let go of his inhibitions and moaned just as loud too.

His moans turned into a surprised gasp when Hoseok used all his force to push him down in the mattress, pinning his hands over his head and straddling his hips to ride him instead.

Kihyun didn’t have any strength left on his body to stop the imminent burning wave that was about to explode and wash over him, and he freed from Hoseok’s grip to hold his waist with one hand, helping him go up and down as he fucked himself on his dick, and using the other to pump his still quite damp erection, until Hoseok came hard on top of him, tear-eyed and his cum spurting until it fell on Kihyun’s neck and chin.

“Come for me, love.”

Completely gone, Kihyun followed Hoseok right after into his own climax, his dick coming inside the protection but inside Hoseok’s clenching hole. He wouldn’t be lying if he said this was the hardest he’s ever come in his life.

Completely limp, Hoseok fell on top of Kihyun, his flaccid dick slipping out of his hole as they both went down from their high.

While trying to steady their breathings, Kihyun caressed Hoseok’s back in circles, making drawings all over the skin with his index, as if he was giving Hoseok some comfort between his arms.

“That was the best sex I’ve had in my life.” Hoseok said, supporting his weight on one elbow as he stared at Kihyun. He laughed when he noticed his cum stains still over his face and wiped them away with the sheets while Kihyun blushed.

“That’s good if we’re gonna be husbands.” Kihyun raised an eyebrow, but the implication of his words suddenly weighted heavy on his chest. “I mean, if you’re still up on being my husband.”

“I’m up for you in many ways, Ki.” Hoseok teased, poking Kihyun’s arm as he joked. “But yeah, I am.”

Kihyun sighed and relieved some of the pressure he didn’t know he was holding.

“I like you.” He said, again, and this time Hoseok wasn’t asleep, hearing him clear and aloud.

He could feel his heart thumping against his ears, his breathing heaving as he waited for a reply.

Hoseok shifted closer, nuzzling his nose against Kihyun’s chin.

“I like you too.” He replied, and the horny beast in Kihyun’s stomach exploded in a thousand butterflies that left him even more out of breath.

“Good.”

Kihyun didn’t miss the smile on Hoseok’s lips as he snuggled closer against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had to read the entire history of condoms to find one that would suit them well and wasn't too gross....probably didn't work much but kudos for Trying sjhdgfsd  
> thank you for reading and as usual let me know what you think uwu (even if this was just smut) ❤️❤️


	7. Chapter 7

The modiste heaved a sigh when Hoseok moved for the nth time while she was trying to measure his waist. It was thin, almost thinner than Kihyun’s, but he kept squirming around, scared the needle would pierce through his skin.

“Young boy, if you move once again I swear I’ll stick this needle somewhere else.” She threatened, with a heavy Jeolla satoori pronunciation.

Hoseok tried to keep a stoic face when she measured his waist, writing down the numbers on a paper she had brought.

Kihyun observed from the other side of the room, sitting on the floor with his legs closed, surrounded by a thousand different type of fabrics and colours.

“Red will suit you best.” She stated at the end, patting Hoseok’s shoulder as she finished with their sizes, hopping off a small tool she had needed to reach him. “And this other young boy will wear dark purple.” She added, while pointing at Kihyun.

He got up and approached them, careful enough not to trip over any of the clothes scattered across the floor. They had spent a good amount of hours trying on and deciding what would be the best clothing for their wedding, and finally the preparations seemed to be flourishing.

Though ramie-made, purple and golden lotus flowers and peonies spreaded embroided across his chest in satin, matching his white jacket and bright purple vest and pants.

He stared at his reflection on the mirror, the fabric of the pants still a little too loose around his waist, where their modiste needed to tailor, but it suited him just fine. His longish hair was braided with a light purple lace that fell towards his chest, while Hoseok wore a ribbon that ended in a lotus flower on the right side of his head, matching his full-red hanbok that had a golden phoenix embroided across his shoulders.

“It’s so satisfying to sew for such young and gorgeous men. I can use all these flowery patterns and bright colours without any remorse.” Sojin, that was her name, said, singsonging as she ultimated some more details on Kihyun’s pants. “These are the prettiest hanboks I’ve ever worked on.”

“Thank you, ma’am.” Kihyun bowed, which had his legs moving and she accidentally stuck the needle on his calf, making him squeak in sudden pain.

“Kid! I told you both to stop moving!” She shook her head, heaving another loud sigh, and Hoseok laughed as he fixed the flower on his head, until it was perfectly positioned. The light pink shade made his features look younger and fresh.

With a hundred apologies, Kihyun stood still until she finished sewing some more patterns along his thigh – a dragon that curled downwards from his waist and hid behind his knee.

“I have to work on the rest of the clothing too.” Sojin rubbed her hands together when she patted Kihyun’s waist to send him off. “I have some already prepared at my work place that we could put to good use, even though your sister requested if she could have her own personalized one as well if I had enough time. How many will you be, again?”

“9 so far, maybe some more.” Kihyun counted in his mind. It was him, Hoseok, Minhyuk, Yeojoo, Sunyoung and Hoseok’s parents and two siblings.

“The first royal wedding in history to have so few guests. And with such pretty attires…”

Kihyun rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palms, remembering the conversation he had with his Father a couple of days ago, when Kihyun had been excitedly organizing the preparations for his upcoming wedding with Hoseok, talking with the music bands and performers. He had intended on Hoseok to perform too, maybe to Kihyun’s song.

_“I won’t allow for this wedding to be a public one.”_

_Kihyun squinted as he turned around to look at his Father entering the room where he had been talking with one of his favourite music bands members._

_“It’s enough that I’m allowing it, but it won’t be open to the public. The citizens may know, but no one is allowed to come. You and your little guy can keep these things for yourself.”_

_Kihyun felt the rage building up inside him._

_“What was the point on organizing that entire contest to find me a fiancé if now I won’t even be able to have a proper wedding?”_

_“You marrying a guy – and one of the lower-class to top it all, wasn’t included in that plan. So now you must deal with the consequences. And good luck finding a celebrant that will want to read the vows for you, I know them all.”_

_His fists clenched in tight fists as his Father exited the room with a huge smile plastered on his face._

_He left the room so quickly he missed the band member about to say that he would still play for him._

Kihyun’s blood went livid as he remembered, but Hoseok’s arms wrapped around his waist as he back-hugged him, the thin fabric of their hanboks rustling as he did. With a deep breath that travelled through his whole body, Kihyun leaned back against his man’s chest and let himself relax. Even if things couldn’t be as good as he wanted, it was still with Hoseok, and that’s all he needed.

“Ki.” Hoseok left a fluttering kiss on his neck that had Kihyun’s stomach doing somersaults. “I’ve been pondering about something these days.”

“What is it?”

“Do you remember when we went into the city, back during the very first days?” Kihyun nodded. “I’ve recalled we still haven’t gone see my parents. I mean, _I_ have gone a few times, but not with you.”

Kihyun knew sometimes Hoseok would disappear from the castle and had guessed he went into the city, probably to see his parents or to find some relief apart from the restricting walls of the palace, but he’s never questioned him, never inquired further. He trusted Hoseok and knew he needed some time apart too, and he was more than willing to respect all of that.

“Oh.” Kihyun’s nerves suddenly popped up. “I still think the same – I’d love to.”

“It would be better if you got to know them before the wedding, too.” Hoseok chuckled. There was still more than a month before the wedding, because even though it was going to be a small one, there were some preparations needed to be done yet (Sunyoung had insisted she would persuade her cooking co-workers and hold a banquet for them; both Minhyuk and Yeojoo were helping her as well).

“I still have to try your dad’s famous kimchi.”

Hoseok’s eyes beamed when he realized Kihyun remembered.

“You’ll love it.”

Hoseok yelped aloud when Sojin suddenly patted his butt with a wooden plank, _hard_. Kihyun couldn’t help but laugh.

“This love-story is truly heart-warming my sweet kids, but I’m really busy and I need to hurry back to work, so I’d be very thankful if you took off my precious works of art and left!”

Hoseok was still blushing from the sound he’s made before as he took off the clothes, carefully, placing them on their modiste’s hands. Kihyun decided to tease him a bit while helping him take off the flower ribbon.

“I like it more when you make other type of sounds.” He whispered, clear against his ear when he was sure Sojin wouldn’t hear him. Hoseok tensed and the blush only deepened, spreading across his chest.

Kihyun chortled when Sojin asked him if he had a fever and Hoseok shook his head as he quickly put on his previous clothes and dragged Kihyun outside of the room, holding him by the wrist.

Kihyun’s back collided against the door of Hoseok’s bedroom and his gleeful smile turned into a moan when Hoseok got on his knees and blowed him.

 

The ride back to the city was a bumpy one.

Kihyun’s butt kept bouncing on the carriage and he almost hit his head on the roof at least thrice, but Hoseok wasn’t any better. He had no idea how the carriage didn’t lose any wheel on their way there, but Hyunwoo was a very skilled driver and his horses were disciplined.

His bun was completely dishevelled when the carriage stopped at the entrance of the town and Kihyun begged for Hoseok to fix it before they went to his parents’. He had to look at least somewhat decent and this was nowhere near that.

“You still look handsome, Ki.” Hoseok rolled his eyes but he very diligently undid his bun and tied the hair again, rolling up the black lace around to keep it in place. He gave Kihyun a wet smooch on the neck when he finished and Kihyun was torn whether smacking his shoulder for making him blush or kissing him, so he settled for the latter and cupped his cheeks to give him a full peck.

“Guys.” Hyunwoo cleared his throat behind them. “Right in front of my horses?”

Kihyun laughed and this time he forced Hyunwoo to go back to the palace without waiting for them, telling him to go to the kitchen and have dinner with their friends instead.

Hoseok’s parents’ house was in the outskirts of the city, in a village near the mountains that consisted in houses made of soil, timber, rock and a roof plaited by rice straws; all placed next to each other.

The first wooden door opened with just the push of a hand, and a rocky path leaded to the main one. Kihyun spotted a small kitchen garden in the remaining space that was left inside these walls, full of radishes, cucumbers and spinaches. He even spotted a grape tree behind the curvy roof.

Hoseok knocked on the door three times before someone slid it open. Kihyun had expected someone tall – around Hoseok’s height – to push the door open, but instead a pair of tiny hands used all their strength to check out who was outside.

Hoseok’s face turned into a smile brighter than the sun and it was reciprocated when his younger sister realized it was him.

“Seokkie!” she yelled, quickly letting go of the door to jump into his arms.

“Wonhee!” Hoseok tightly wrapped her into his arms, patting her head when she slightly started sobbing, her small arms around his neck.

“I miss you!” she pouted, her face still hidden in the crook of his neck.

Kihyun smiled out of pure endearment.

“There, there.” He patted her tiny head again. “Are dad and mom home? And Hyungwon?”

She nodded her head, her eyes squinting when she spotted Kihyun standing there, awkwardly.

“Uh – hello.” He said, trying to approach her tiny figure. “I’m Yoo Kihyun, I’m- _uh_ -”

“He’s my boyfriend.” Hoseok finished his sentence, poking Wonhee’s side. Kihyun was thankful to him for helping him out, not knowing what exactly to answer. “Remember we talked about it?”

Wonhee only squinted her eyes harder.

“Is he the _prince_?” she inquired, unsure someone that wore commoner clothes and without a crown could be a prince. She approached Hoseok closer, but Kihyun could still hear her. “He’s very handsome, oppa, but not as handsome as you.”

Hoseok chuckled and he held the door open with one hand while he kept Wonhee on his arms in the other. Kihyun entered the house first, surrounded by darkness once the door closed behind. When his eyes got adjusted to it, though, he saw the distant spark of candles somewhere further inside.

Hoseok held his hand as they walked forward, until they reached the main room, where there was a small table, cushions on the floor, the kitchen and Hoseok’s family.

“Hoseok!” A woman said, one that Kihyun figured was Hoseok’s mother. She was wearing a white blouse and a light-pink long skirt, tied around her waist with a black ribbon. She was just as gorgeous as Hoseok and Kihyun thought genetics really did their wonder. “You came!!”

Hoseok’s father stood up as well, carrying his younger brother in his arms, still asleep. He didn’t even battle his eyelids when they made noise.

“Hello, mom, dad.” Hoseok bowed his head at them, putting Wonhee on the floor, who ran quickly towards her mother. “I see Hyungwon is sleeping, as usual.”

His mother chuckled.

“He does sleep a lot.” She turned around to look at Kihyun. “Oh. Is this-?”

Hoseok held Kihyun’s hand tighter.

“I brought Kihyun home this time around.” Kihyun was very thankful to have Hoseok reassuring him, because otherwise he would have passed out. He had never been more nervous in his entire life. “Like I said I would last time I came! He was very excited about meeting you.”

“Nice to meet you, Mr. and Ms. Lee.” Kihyun bowed deeply, forming a 90º degree with his legs and back. “I’ve only heard good things about you from your son.”

“Well, he better!” Hoseok’s dad joked, his body shaking with his laugh waking Hyungwon up, who started crying right away. “Please, do sit with us. We were just about to have dinner!”

Kihyun went to the kitchen instead of sitting next to Hoseok, who started playing with Wonhee and Hyungwon, who was wide awake after he saw Hoseok had come home.

No matter how many times they had told him to go sit, Kihyun shook his head and insisted on helping them finishing cooking dinner and setting the table.

His mouth watered when Hoseok’s dad pulled out his famed kimchi out of the ice closet, placing the dish on the table alongside with the rest of the home-made food.

Kihyun only sat once everyone was sitting down as well, taking the spot next to Hoseok, their legs touching.

“I prepared almost a ton this morning to sell tomorrow at the market, I heard there were some city buyers coming because our products had gained some fame among the people in town, but I saved a little for us. I’m glad you came today! It turned out really well.” Hoseok’s dad served some on Kihyun’s plate first before serving the rest, awaiting for his response.

Kihyun braced himself for the imminent spiciness that was about to set his whole digestive system on fire and Hoseok laughed at him until he had tears in his eyes when Kihyun started sweating and turned as red as a beetroot.

“I think you killed him.” Hoseok told his dad with his mouth full of his mom’s ramen before he stood up and rushed to the kitchen, taking a glass of milk and handing it to Kihyun.

War flashbacks flashed through his mind, to that day he handed the milk to Hoseok instead during the first time he stayed at the palace. With this type of kimchi, Kihyun had no idea how his mouth wasn’t spicy-proof already.

The rest of the dinner lapsed calmly; Hoseok’s mom shared stories about him as a kid, which had Hoseok hiding his face in his hands out of embarrassment and his father only joined to fuel it. Kihyun also shared stories about himself, but he mostly heard them; he wanted to drench himself like a sponge with Hoseok’s info, he wanted to know everything about the man sitting next to him. The more he knew, the more his heart beated for him.

Kihyun helped Hoseok’s dad with picking up the empty dishes and washed them while he went to take out the trash, and Hoseok took his siblings to their bedroom and tucked them in bed, just like how he used to do before.

“Prince Yoo.” Hoseok’s mother closed the door of the kitchen as she approached him, standing close while Kihyun’s hands were still in the water.

“Please, call me just Kihyun.” He said, the extreme formality sounding off in his ears. If this was going to be his family-in-law, they could be closer.

“Okay.” She smiled tenderly at him, cleaning her hands on a green cloth placed next to the sink. “Kihyun, then.”

“Yes, Ms. Lee?” After drying the last clean dish, Kihyun dried his hands with the cloth as well. Her features were harder around the edges, but softer right where Hoseok’s were too.

“I know this might be a bit sudden, but…Hoseok suddenly left one day and as much as he tells us about you, we don’t really know you, so I just…really want to know if my son is doing okay.”

Kihyun’s heart hurt at the worried expression on Hoseok’s mother face. He’s never really had a parental figure that would worry about him since his mother passed away when Yeojoo was born, but he was so happy Hoseok had and still did.

“I hope so.” Kihyun laughed softly. “I think I – I _hope_ I can make him happy. He truly does make me happy.”

The line of her eyebrows softened.

“That relieves a bit the pressure in my chest.” She held Kihyun’s hand in between hers. They were rough from all the hard-work, but smelled of daises and her nails were painted a pretty shade of pink. “Do you love him?”

Kihyun was taken aback by the sudden question. He’s _known_ for a while, but he’s never said it aloud, not even inside his mind.

Hoseok’s mom eyes bored into him, expectantly. Kihyun’s heart thumped in his chest and he thought of Hoseok – of his firm hand hold, his dark strands of hair, his pretty smile, his perseverance, his thoughtfulness, his hard-work, his safe embrace. He thought of everything that Hoseok was and meant for him and the answer was as clear as crystal water in front of him.

“I do.” Kihyun replied, never surer of something ever before. “I love him.”

She smiled at him again before letting go of his hands.

“Good.” Before the door slid open, she muttered her last words. “Take good care of him.”

Hoseok narrowed his eyes when he saw them two standing close to each other, as if they were plotting.

“Is there something I need to know?” he asked, arms in jar against his hips. He looked like an old granny and Kihyun shook his head, amused.

“I was telling your mom I’m sleepy.” He white lied, keeping his conversation with his mom as a secret between them two. He would tell Hoseok those words by himself; when the time came, he would.

“I took my mattress to the spare room after I tucked in my siblings. We can sleep together there more calmly.” Kihyun wasn’t sure whether it was or not an innuendo, but he still blushed because it could have implied something else in front of his mom.

However, his mom seemed to agree.

“You did well.” She patted her son in the butt. “Sleep well, lovebirds! We will be up early tomorrow to head to the market, but you can stay in and prepare breakfast for you and the kids.”

Kihyun would have wanted to go to the market with them, but Hoseok agreed with her plan before he could propose it.

“Goodnight mom!” he gave her a peck on the forehead and she hugged him, her head at his chest level.

“Goodnight, my precious son.” She turned around and hugged Kihyun too, taking him by surprise. Kihyun’s eyes watered when he felt more loved in 2 hours in that house than he’s ever been in his 25 years of life in the palace (if he didn’t count his friends and sister). “And goodnight you too, little Prince.”

“Goodnight, Ms. Lee.” He hugged her back and Hoseok watched them with his eyes turned into crescents.

The spare room barely fit the mattress inside, but Kihyun didn’t care because it meant he could sleep cuddling against Hoseok, with his legs between the other’s and head on his chest. He loved being secured between his arms and fall asleep with his scent comforting his rampant heart.

“So this is where I grew up.” Hoseok said, once they were under the sheets, only wearing their briefs. “And that’s my family.”

“They’re lovely.” Kihyun caressed Hoseok’s chest with his fingers. “Just like you.”

“It means a lot to me that you’ve agreed on meeting them.” Hoseok’s voice was like a mere whisper as he spoke into the darkness. “They were looking forward meeting you as well.”

“Were they okay with you marrying me?”

“You as a guy or you as prince?”

“Both.”

Hoseok’s fingers played with Kihyun’s long strands of hair.

“They were okay with me being with a man. They only ever cared for me being happy.” He replied, his lips against Kihyun’s temple. “They weren’t that okay with me leaving the house, but they also wanted me to have a better future, and my siblings too.”

Kihyun nodded his head, processing all the information.

“Your siblings are the cutest.” He thought of the tiny Wonhee on Hoseok’s arms, and the even tinier Hyungwon asleep on his dad’s embrace. They were both 10 years old.

“They are.” Kihyun could heard the smile on Hoseok’s lips. “I was supposed to be an only child, but then my mom got pregnant again and it ended up being twins. Those two tiny demons were born.”

“You are a great older brother, they couldn’t be luckier.” Kihyun thought of kids. “You’ll be a great father too.”

“Maybe one day.” He snuggled Kihyun closer. “For now I want to enjoy our nights of sleep and sex.”

“Please don’t talk about sex in your parents’ house.” Kihyun closed his eyes, horrified.

“Technically we have sex in your house too, Ki.”

“It’s not the same!” Kihyun squirmed in Hoseok’s embrace, trying to get rid of the thoughts of sex before he got hard in the worst place and moment.

“You’re not kinky anymore, the passion has died in this marriage.” Hoseok exaggerated a very loud sigh and Kihyun smacked him.

“We’re not even married yet, you dummy!”

“Does that mean you’re going to get even more boring?”

Kihyun straddled him, putting both hands on each side of his head. He knew Hoseok was smirking even when he couldn’t really see him.

“Don’t be a dick.”

“I’m not one, I just want yours.” Hoseok rolled his hips upwards and Kihyun bit his lower lip so hard he was sure it bled. “Preferably against mine.”

Kihyun knew he was lost when he kissed Hoseok and they rubbed against each other until they both came on Hoseok’s tummy, moaning into each other’s mouth.

He told Hoseok he hated him before he snuggled against his arms and Hoseok only laughed at his doomed self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as usual, thank you so much for reading and any comments are appreciated! :3 ❤️❤️


	8. Chapter 8

Kihyun woke up to his stomach growling in hunger when his lungs filled with the smell of newly cooked food. Rubbing his sleepy eyes, he put on Hoseok’s shirt (because it was bigger and covered more) and headed outside.

The huge strike of sunlight coming through all the opened doors and windows made him groan, his eyes still unadjusted. He was blinded for a few seconds before he got used to it and followed the source of the smell.

Hoseok was in the kitchen, bare-chest and with only a pair of thin pants that hung loosely on his waist, showing the hem of his underwear. There were already some dishes on the table and a glass with cold milk that woke him up from his slumber.

“Good morning, Ki.” Hoseok smiled bright at him as carried the hot pot to the table, taking a seat on the floor next to him.

“Morning.” Kihyun gave him a peck. “You should have woken me up, I would have helped.”

“That’s what I wanted to avoid.” Hoseok patted his thigh. “For you to finally rest and let me take care of you instead.”

Knowing it would be futile to argue any further, Kihyun stood quiet and ate the breakfast Hoseok had prepared very diligently, appeasing his furious stomach. He had no idea his boyfriend could cook that well, or maybe it was his hunger, but everything tasted heavenly to his taste buds.

“Did your parents leave already?”

Hoseok nodded.

“They left very early in the morning.” Hoseok replied, his mouth full of rice. “The kids are outside in the garden, playing with our dog.”

“Do they go with your parents to the market as well?” Kihyun asked, mixing his rice with the banchan.

“They either stay at home and do the chores or go to the local school with the rest of the kids.” Kihyun fed Hoseok a spoonful of his own rice. “But it depends on whether the teachers are on red numbers that month or not.”

Kihyun’s heart clenched.

“I will open schools when I reign. I’ll fund them.” He replied, eyebrows knit together. “I had already thought about it and me and Yeojoo sat one day and planned it out.”

“You really do have a lot planned.” Hoseok laughed softly, even though his eyes were shining with admiration. “You and your sister are masterminds.”

“We just want to end this tyranny and give our people at least the basic rights. A home, food, education, a decent health care.” Kihyun thought of all the papers he had stored in the back of his wardrobe, safely hidden, where he and his sister worked until late hours in the night for their strategies and money distribution.

“Wouldn’t expect any less from you.” Hoseok finished his food first, even though he saved some for when his parents arrived from work.

“Your siblings could come study at the palace.” Kihyun suggested. “Even if there will be a local school, they could further their studies and get private teachers there.”

Hoseok pondered about it.

“I don’t know if my parents will be happy with that privilege.” He seemed to ponder some more. “But it could give them a better future, too. I will talk with them about it.”

Kihyun nodded and helped Hoseok clean the dishes they had used before they went out to the garden, a huge dog approaching them at warp speed, scaring the shit out of Kihyun, who was almost thrown to the floor in a very fluffy hug.

“Bomi!” Hoseok called and the dog ran towards him, licking all over his arms and face. He laughed as he hugged the huge beast, already lying on the ground and staining his chest with soil.

Kihyun slowly approached them, cautiously, but he didn’t want to be left out. The giant akita sniffed his hand when he reached out to pet her head, and she must have smelled Hoseok on him, because she licked his hands and let him play with her as well.

He had no idea how Hoseok’s younger siblings weren’t scared to death of playing with a dog ten times their size, but he guessed there would be scarier things out there than a fluffy, excessively-salivating dog.

Around midday, when Hoseok’s parents came back home after a long, rough day at work, Kihyun and Hoseok left, having left lunch cooked for them in the kitchen, and some extra raw meat for Bomi (Kihyun and her ended up bonding very deeply and he spent the rest of the morning hugging her soft furr and playing around).

Since Hyunwoo had left by Kihyun’s sharp persistence, they had to rent a local carriage that would ride them back to the palace. The driver had wanted to drive ‘’Prince Yoo for free’’ but he refused wholeheartedly and paid even extra cash to the kind man. Kihyun wasn’t in need of that money, but he probably was.

Hoseok’s eyes had a shade of sorrow in them when they arrived at the palace, and Kihyun didn’t know how to approach him. There would be no comforting words he could give him about leaving his family behind; he could visit, but it was not the same, and Kihyun understood.

However, when the shade didn’t disappear even when the sun hid behind the horizon, Kihyun’s concern grew considerably. Had he said anything wrong?

“Seok.” He started, sitting down next to him on his bed. Hoseok had showered quickly and put on his reading glasses, a book he borrowed from Kihyun’s shelf on his hand.

Hoseok looked at him from above his book, an eyebrow cocked.

“Is everything alright?”

“Yes?” Hoseok seemed confused.

“I meant there.” Kihyun pointed at Hoseok’s chest with his index finger, poking right above his heart. “You seem more distant.”

The sheets rustled when Hoseok left the book on the floor and got out of his self-made burrito, approaching Kihyun, who was sitting on the edge, one knee over the mattress.

“I just.” He pulled Kihyun closer to him. “Miss my family, but it’s okay.”

“You could leave.” It hurt like pouring vinegar over an open wound, but Kihyun would never stop Hoseok if he decided to go back home.

“As if.” Hoseok shook his head. “I’d miss you too much.”

“I will always be here, though.”

“And they are there, too.” Hoseok insisted. “It’s okay, Ki.”

But the sadness didn’t disappear, and it asphyxiated Kihyun right from his insides.

“I don’t want you to be unhappy.”

Hoseok shut him up with a finger as he sat on his lap, legs wrapped around his waist.

“Shut up.” He said, his hands caressing his jawline. “And kiss me.”

Kihyun obliged. He’s never been one to follow orders, not even from his Father, but when Hoseok was asking for him to kiss him, he would never say no.

The kiss that followed was slow, tender and had Kihyun’s head spinning around. He pressed Hoseok closer, as if they were going to mould and become one, and his hands got lost inside his shirt, roaming over the vast expansion of his back. It was like touching sand on a summer night; warm, soft, comforting.

“Can you-” Hoseok broke the kiss and spoke against Kihyun’s lips, panting. “Can you do me slow tonight?”

Kihyun couldn’t stop thinking that Hoseok’s gloom didn’t disappear – not even when he was inside of him, fingers interlaced and mouths against each other as they made love. The feeling wouldn’t leave Kihyun for the entire night, and it was the first time he couldn’t fall asleep in Hoseok’s embrace.

 

*****

It was too cold for it to be spring, Kihyun noticed when he woke up shivering and trembling. Even when he put a couple of layers on and the sun was shining bright on the sky, the bone-chilling feeling didn’t disappear.

Still, he followed his morning routine, getting breakfast in the kitchen while Sunyoung told him about the new gossips in the palace she’s found out from her co-workers, and not even a good dish of soybean sprout soup warmed him up.

He decided to take a walk around the garden afterwards; the sight of cherry blossoms and daffodils had always comforted him, and maybe then he would stop trembling like a flan.

He hadn’t seen Hoseok in a couple of days and guessed he had gone to stay at their parents for a while. He missed him even though it hadn’t been long.

He heard Minhyuk before he saw him, approaching him with quick steps, a worried look on his face. He knew his best friend like the back of his hand and knew as well nothing good was going to leave his mouth.

He braced himself from the upcoming bad news.

“Spill it out.” He said, right when Minhyuk stood in front of him. He had a beige, wrinkled paper on his hand.

“There’s a riot.” Minhyuk replied, out of breath. The distressed atmosphere was giving Kihyun a headache.

“A riot?” he furrowed his eyebrows.

“In town.” Minhyuk went on. “From the citizens. It’s been organized for months already, and they’re coming here. They call themselves the Rebellion and they want to dethrone your Father.”

Kihyun’s mind went frantic. Deep inside, he knew a day like this would come if his Father kept behaving like that.

“I’ll talk to them.” Kihyun squeezed Minhyuk’s shoulder, trying to reassure him. “I’ll explain what my plans are for the future, and that they can kill me if I do not keep up my word.”

“They want to kill your Father.” Minhyuk said, carefully.

“I don’t care about him.” And it was true, Kihyun felt nothing akin to pity towards him; only repulsion and loathing.

“Ki.” Minhyuk grabbed his arm when Kihyun was about to leave and prepare to face the rebellion.

“Yes?”

“There’s more.”

Kihyun knew what Minhyuk was going to say before he even did.

“Hoseok is among the ones leading the riot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *adds dramatic music for the plot twist*  
> this chap is a little shorter than the rest but i'll make up for it in the next ones!! as usual please let me know what you think!!! :3 ❤️


	9. Chapter 9

Everything felt like a haze for Kihyun afterwards; the coldness had disappeared, but his stupefaction hadn’t; neither had the deception nor the ache that threatened to rip his ribcage open.

Minhyuk had insisted in accompanying him to his chamber, but Kihyun kicked him out before; Minhyuk might be his soulmate, and understood him like no one else could, but he needed some time to think.

To put his thoughts in order.

To breathe.

He couldn’t get rid of the revolting feeling on his stomach that had him throwing up for at least a fair share of minutes, until his body convulsed but nothing else came out.

Slowly, he approached his wardrobe and pulled out his favourite red hanbok, the one he used for formal meetings. He took his long-forgotten sword too, one he was given as a gift by the Chinese dynasty when he was a kid and that he had trained with during years, but never got to use in real life. If he was going to meet with the people that wanted to kill not only his Father but his family as well, Kihyun better be prepared.

He would defend his family with all he had, even if that meant confronting the love of his life.

However, he didn’t go alone; Minhyuk would have skinned him alive with his bare hands had he dared to. Instead, he took him, Hyunwoo and some of the royal guards of the castle, and headed into town.

His bright red hanbok stood out in the gloomy day like a red rose among white ones, but his face was too pale; he still felt sick, and somehow knew when he saw Hoseok and had to really face his betrayal, his heart would hurt like being stabbed a one hundred times.

The people he had brought along never left his side and Minhyuk stood right next to him when they got off the carriage. He was wearing a lighter shade of red that matched his dark hair and his angry gaze could have set a city in flames. Kihyun knew he understood his pain and would take the matter into his own hands if he had to; he _knew_ because he would do the same for him.

The entrance to the city remained just the same as any other day, but it didn’t feel the same. It was quieter, emptier, deserted. Kihyun could have screamed and he would have heard his own voice reverberating through the abandoned streets.

Slowly, they passed by the closed shop stalls that once upon a time flourished with colours and people; that once upon a time had been witnesses of his timid, blossoming love for Hoseok. Now it seemed like eons ago and Kihyun clenched his hands in tight fists. He had so many questions on the tip of his tongue that would remain unanswered until he saw him. Nothing made sense inside his mind.

“Are you alright?” Minhyuk asked, in a brief whisper. His hands were holding a sword as they crossed the streets, like everyone else. He too had been trained to defend Kihyun.

“Holding on.” Kihyun replied with honesty. He wasn’t feeling at all, but just merely hanging there. Keeping on going. Still breathing. That was enough, at least for a while.

Minhyuk gave him a reassuring look that didn’t work, but was appreciated.

A guy, whose face was covered with a white mask, appeared in front of them, unharmed.

Kihyun tensed.

“We want to talk.” Kihyun said, his voice firm. He had been given training for this.

“There’s nothing to talk about.” The man replied. His voice sounded distorted through the mask, even if it was just a dirty piece of fabric around his face.

“I would like to object.” Kihyun insisted and everyone raised their swords when the man took a step closer.

He laughed.

“You’re not welcome.”

Kihyun’s heart stung like acid. He tried again.

“I don’t know who’s your leader. But I would like to speak with Lee Hoseok.”

“ _Of course_ you would.” The man snorted, and Kihyun’s insides were seething. “That’s not possible. He’s out of reach for you now.”

Kihyun opened his mouth but distant screams interrupted him. They all turned their heads to the directions of the sounds, that bit by bit grew clearer and more voices joined the argument. He couldn’t discern any, but they were approaching.

His blood went cold when he spotted Hoseok in the middle of the tumult, lip torn and hair completely messy, his hands held behind his back as another man, with a face mask as well, held him still in the last second, before he could reach any further.

Unconsciously, Kihyun tried to move closer, but Hyunwoo held him in place.

He bit his tongue not to scream.

“We don’t wanna hear what you gotta say.”

The man who spoke wasn't wearing anything to cover his face, like Hoseok. He was around Kihyun height and probably age, with his light brown hair and raw gaze. He looked determined, but there was something darker in his eyes that Kihyun couldn’t exactly pinpoint.

“We already heard everything from him.” The man pointed at Hoseok with his head. He tried to move but got punched in the stomach and Kihyun saw red. “We’re not interested. We want _everything_ out.”

“I understand.” Kihyun tried to reason with him. “You’ve been hurt. And lived through really bad things, I know that. I know my Father too. But that’s not how I intend on doing things, me and my sister have been planning for ages how we wanted everything to be and-”

“I don’t trust you.” The man interrupted him. “Nothing good can come from that royal blood. It’s better to end it all and start anew.”

“Even if you start anew, you need to choose a leader. Do you think that makes you free from corruption? I tell you beforehand, it _won’t_.”

“Changkyun.” Hoseok said and the man turned to look at him. So that was his name, Kihyun found out. “Changkyun, please. You know me. You do. Listen to him.”

“You’ve been brainwashed.” Changkyun didn’t look at Hoseok when he talked to him; Kihyun realized this was hurting him as well and guessed they probably used to be friends. It amazed him how he thought he knew everything about Hoseok, but in reality he had no idea.

“You know I’d never.” Hoseok talked again. “You know my position, and where I stand.”

“I’m not sure about that anymore.”

“We agreed on me going _there_.” Hoseok tried to free from the man’s grasp but he got kicked again, this time in the lower back. “If Kihyun had been like his Father I would have told you, I would have never-”

He never got to finish his sentence because Changkyun ordered he was taken inside, wherever that inside meant. Kihyun guessed they had a shelter tent settled somewhere.

“I don’t know what you’ve done or said to Hoseok.” Changkyun approached Kihyun as much as his guards allowed him to. “But I ain’t buying any of it. I won’t fall for your white lies and easy games and let you all ruin our lives again. I’ve had enough.”

“You won’t be able to beat my Father alone.” Kihyun tried to reason once again. “There’s an entire army at his mercy. They’ll kill each one of you.”

Changkyun faltered.

“We are hundreds.”

“They are _thousands_.” Kihyun knew the army would listen to his Father, because it was their duty to listen to the King. If it was Kihyun on the throne, they’d listen to him.

Changkyun remained silent.

“The only way to get this done is sneaking inside without anyone knowing. You will need to fight and will lose people as well, but there won’t be enough time to get the army deployed.”

Everyone around Changkyun was focused on Kihyun talking, finding sense in everything he said. He seemed to realize too, and took it as a great offense.

“You’re doing the same you did with Hoseok! You’re deceiving us!” He yelled, red from anger.

Kihyun took a deep breath.

“I hate my Father just as much.” Kihyun looked at his guards and walked past them, until he was almost at the same level as Changkyun. “I mean it, Changkyun, you don’t want him to find out; and pray he hasn’t already and is sending his troops into here. You gotta move fast and do things well.”

“And how are we supposed to do that, Mr-I-know-everything?” Changkyun was still reluctant, but let Kihyun in.

“I wasn’t lying when I said I’ve had this planned for ages.” Kihyun’s fingers tingled as victory seemed to be nearer. “Listen to me. Let’s make a plan and act together. We can settle for an agreement.”

“I refuse.” Changkyun said, but everyone around him exchanged looks.

“Sir, we think he might be right.” A face-covered man said, from behind, and everyone nodded along with him.

Changkyun cried in desperation.

He knew he had lost this game.

Defeated, he looked at Kihyun, not even batting an eyelash.

“Okay.” He said, and Kihyun finally let out the air he didn’t know he was holding. “We can talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always please let me know what you think! any comments are appreciated ❤️❤️  
> also there are 3 chapters left! :3


	10. Chapter 10

The inside of the shelter tent was full of swords and papers scattered over an only table right in the middle.

Hoseok was sitting on a chair in the left, hands tied behind his back. When his eyes lit up as Kihyun walked into the room, he felt his own heart breaking apart.

“You can talk now, little Prince. I’m all ears.” Changkyun said, standing on the other side of the table.

“Free Hoseok.” Kihyun was blunt.

Changkyun snorted but nodded at one of the men standing inside the shelter, who cut the ropes that kept his hands tied, freeing them.

Hoseok groaned as he rubbed them and approached the table.

“Changkyun, you’re an asshole.” He said, his wrists red and the skin cut open there where the ropes had been too tight. He looked completely beaten. “A fucking asshole.”

Changkyun gave him a half-apologetic look that he didn’t really mean. Better safe than sorry, he implied. Kihyun fought the urge to strangle him and tried to focus on the task in front of them and not Hoseok. He would have time for him afterwards.

“We need to attack tomorrow.” Kihyun started. “I’ll go back to the palace and say it was just a simple disturbance that we could placate. We’ll leave the backyard doors opened and you guys will enter then.”

“Where do we go from there?” The man that had freed his man asked. He had very deep dimples that Kihyun wanted to poke.

“My Father spends most of the day either in the Great Hall or his chamber. They’re almost next to each other, so it won’t be hard to find either.”

Changkyun nodded his head.

“What are your terms?” he asked.

“I’ll reign.” Kihyun was decided. “With Hoseok. We’ll reign according to our plans and my sister’s child will be the successor. I hope it can be a girl, it would be good to have a queen for a change.”

“What about your sister instead of you?”

“I talked about this with Hoseok.” Kihyun looked at him briefly before looking back at Changkyun. “I’d very gladly let her reign, but she really hates it. She’s being forced to marry someone she doesn’t even know and kept apart from the one she loves instead.”

Changkyun’s lips twisted. What his sister was being put through was vile for everyone.

“We might be able to save her too if we act accordingly to our plan.” He said, looking at Minhyuk, who had a stone face next to him. He knew they were talking about him.

“How can we trust you? Know you won’t pull another tyrant system on us?”

“You can’t.” Kihyun put his hands on the table. “But you’re allowed to kill me if that ever happens. I’ll keep my words.”

“I’m interested in knowing all these plans you had with your sister.” Changkyun said. “I have the whole day.”

“So do I.” Kihyun agreed.

While chairs were being brought so they could sit and discuss, Kihyun approached Hoseok, his hands shaking.

“I’ll go to you tonight.” He whispered, afraid to touch him. “If you still want me.”

“I’ll wait for you.” Was Hoseok’s reply, and he left, heading towards one of the houses that had been freed for them during these days, probably to shower and get some rest.

The entire morning and afternoon passed by inside the shelter tent, where Changkyun and Kihyun got to different agreements, and they finished mastering the plan for the following day, where everything would finally reach its end.

He was too tired to even feel any excitement about it, but everything shaped into raw nervousness when he was taken to the small house where Hoseok was resting. He had been told they would be allowed to be alone.

Softly, he pushed the door of the house opened. It had the same structure as Hoseok’s, so he knew where to go to find the bedrooms.

Hoseok was asleep on the single mattress that was on the floor, his arms under the pillow and his mouth agape. Kihyun didn’t have the heart to wake up him, so he took off his clothes and quietly crawled onto the mattress with him, not even daring to get inside the sheets.

Hoseok noticed the shift of the weight next to him anyways and blinked a few times before his mind unclouded and he saw Kihyun.

“Ki.” He breathed out, quickly sitting up.

Kihyun sat up too.

“Hey.” He said, unsure on what to say.

There were so many questions inside his head, so many words, so many apologies. He wanted to say sorry for having doubted him, for having thought Hoseok had betrayed him. He wanted to ask why he hadn’t told him, when he knew what Kihyun’s intentions for the future were. He wanted to ask if he had missed him, if he had hurt a lot. He wanted to know so many things, but none of those came out.

Instead, he wore his heart on his sleeve.

“I love you.”

Raw, out in the open, without any preparation. Kihyun spilled his feelings right in front of Hoseok to hear and somehow he wasn’t even a tad nervous about it. It had felt just right.

Hoseok’s lower lip trembled and Kihyun shifted closer.

“Shut up.” He replied, swallowing down a sob threatening to erupt.

Kihyun’s features softened and he put his hands on Hoseok’s thighs.

“I’m sorry.” He said. “For everything.”

“I’m the one that is sorry. I lied and – I really don’t deserve your love.”

“I don’t care about deservings. I only know I love you and I’ve loved you for quite some time and would like to marry you and spend the rest of my days next to you.” Kihyun blurted. His heart was beating frantically and his hands trembled as his grip tightened around Hoseok’s thighs.

Hoseok half-laughed, half-cried.

“I love you too, Ki.” He said. “I love you so much and I tried to tell them that you-”

“Shh.” Kihyun put his index finger on his lips. It was late and they had all the time in the world to talk about it, to open up to each other and clear everything out. For now, he just wanted to kiss him and spend the rest of the night in each other’s arms.

With timid fingers, he unbuttoned Hoseok’s blouse, helping him take it off his body. There were bruises along his ribcage and hipbones and it hurt Kihyun like he was the one wearing them. Hoseok got hurt because he tried to defend him and he couldn’t stand it.

“I’m sorry.” He said again, not feeling worthy to touch the man in front of him.

Hoseok grabbed his hands and put them on his chest, interlacing their fingers. He was burning hot under Kihyun’s touch.

“Dancing for you that day was part of the plan Changkyun and I, along with the rest of the guys, had planned. But you -” his gaze was full of sincerity as he spoke to Kihyun. “You were totally _unplanned_. Please know that everything that happened between us was never a lie. I meant all the things I said and did with you. And I would still do each one of them.”

Kihyun nodded. The weight of the world was suddenly lifted off his shoulders.

“I never meant to hurt you. I tried to tell them but they wouldn’t listen.”

“Hey.” Kihyun cupped his cheeks when Hoseok’s lower lip trembled again. “Seok, it’s okay. I told you. It’s okay.”

“I was so scared I’d lose you. I _can’t_ lose you.”

“There’s no way you’re losing me.” Kihyun brought his face down to kiss his forehead. “I told you I love you, dummy.”

Hoseok chuckled softly and it turned into full laughs when Kihyun carefully tickled him, making sure not to touch where he was bruised. He straddled him, sitting on his legs, lower where he usually would, and pinned Hoseok’s hands above his head.

“You’re going to mock me.” Hoseok started, smirking as he looked at Kihyun.

He raised an eyebrow.

“Surprise me.”

“I – I wasn’t sure whether you’d be angry at me or not. But I was hopeful we could talk things through and you’d want to be with me.”

Kihyun’s eyebrow only rose higher and Hoseok’s cheeks turned pink.

“I know I shouldn’t have, but I lurked.” He pointed at the bag next to the mattress, where his personal belongings where. “They had…stuff in the house.”

“Lee Hoseok.” Kihyun couldn’t believe his ears. “You can’t be serious.”

“Don’t judge me!” Hoseok hid his face between his hands, embarrassed. “I just – in case we wanted to do it, I didn’t want to break the moment and -”

Cheeks protruding as everytime they did whenever Kihyun was amused, he reached out to grab the black backpack and pulled out a crystal, lime-scented oil bottle and an envelope with oiled, silk paper protections.

He held them in his hand, looking at Hoseok.

“You’re telling me you were sent to this house and you looked for oil and protections for us to have sex?”

“I-” Hoseok groaned in defeat.

Kihyun chuckled.

“You’re such an idiot.” He took Hoseok’s hands off his face and kissed his cheeks. “And I must say that a very thoughtful one too.”

Hoseok admitted his defeat and allowed Kihyun to laugh at him for some more, before the kisses on his cheeks were re-directed towards his lips. With skilled hands, he undid the lace that kept Kihyun’s hair in a bun without breaking the kiss, and entangled his fingers inside the long, soft strands, pushing him closer towards his body.

Soon enough, Hoseok’s pants met the same fate as his blouse had done, and Kihyun was on top of him, only wearing their briefs, panting as they rubbed their bodies together, swallowing each other’s needy sounds.

“Don’t force yourself.” Kihyun whispered, his lips pressing wet kisses along the line of Hoseok’s neck, biting down the curvature. He didn’t want Hoseok to hurt his already beaten body any longer. “I’ll ride you.”

Any remarks Hoseok might have had to complain about him being perfectly fine died on the tip of his tongue when Kihyun said he’d ride him.

“Let me prepare you.”

Switching positions, Hoseok held Kihyun in place as he turned around, pushing him onto the mattress instead.  It was a small bed, but they fitted perfectly, bodies against each other like they were meant to be.

And maybe they truly were.

Hoseok’s hands were a little tough around the edges, from the hard-work during all the years he’s lived with his parents and helped them, but the care that they touched Kihyun with overdid any of the sharp sensations.

He rubbed in circles along his sides, until he grabbed his hips over the fabric of his underwear. Kihyun was hard, the grey fabric stained with pre-cum, and the outline of his throbbing veins could be seen even while clothed. Hoseok licked his lips before he took them off, lowering his head.

“You’re hard.” He teased, his tongue tracing the shaft from his balls to the damp tip.

Kihyun’s sarcastic remark died in his throat when Hoseok engulfed him. There were many things Hoseok was good at, but he was the best at blowing him.

Slowly, he bobbed his head up and down, smearing his saliva all over his dick and rubbing his tongue in circles along the slit, feeling the pre-cum oozing with each movement of his tongue.

Kihyun’s fists were clutching the sheets, hands turned white and eyes shut close as his balls grew tighter and his dick harder under Hoseok’s mouth.

The scent of lime filled up the room after a very audible pop when Hoseok opened the bottle, pouring the oil directly over Kihyun’s hole, his fingers teasing the rim of muscles as they got coated as well. To hell with caring about staining the sheets, they could buy whoever owned the house a thousand sets of new sheets to make up for this one afterwards.

“Let me know if it hurts.” Hoseok whispered, kissing his inner thighs as he pushed the first digit inside.

Kihyun’s hole clenched around Hoseok’s finger with the sudden intrusion, but he soon relaxed into it, spreading his legs further so he could have more access. The other hand that wasn’t inside him kept caressing his legs, tracing a flower-y pattern over his skin up to his torso.

The mattress ended soaked in oil, their bodies sticky with the substance while Hoseok scissored his fingers inside him as they kissed, not wanting to be away from each other more than a few seconds.

Kihyun cried in pleasure when the fingers hit the bundle of nerves inside him and his cock twitched against his stomach, threatening to spurt all over as he was close to reaching his orgasm.

He held Hoseok’s hands by the wrist, slowly pulling the fingers out of him. The squelching sound it made had his cheeks turning a bright shade of red.

“Let me do it.” He said, pushing Hoseok down on the mattress again. His shoulders were covered in a thin layer of sweat and his cheeks were rosy red as he panted, looking at Kihyun from below. He was so gorgeous that Kihyun’s heart skipped a thousand beats.

Still careful not to touch Hoseok where his bruises were, Kihyun rolled the silk-paper protection on Hoseok’s dick and aligned it with his own entrance with the help of his hand, and slowly sat on him, feeling the thick shaft stretching him out but going in smoothly.

He needed a few deep breathings to adjust himself to having Hoseok inside, but once he did all his senses flooded like the wild sea on a stormy day, making his head spin around as he supported himself on Hoseok’s shoulders to rise and lower his hips, his heels against the soaked mattress and his soon-to-be husband’s hands on his waist to help him, even when he himself was a moaning mess under him.

Kihyun’s stamina wasn’t as good as Hoseok’s, who could ride him for hours, but he knew how and when to clench around the dick inside him to push Hoseok further, until the grip on his hips tightened and Kihyun bent over to kiss him, swallowing the moan that erupted from Hoseok’s lips when he came.

Even through his climax, Hoseok didn’t stop thrusting forward and grabbed Kihyun’s neglected member to help him come as well, thick, white ropes falling all over his stomach as Kihyun convulsed atop of him, clenching so hard he milked out the dick inside him well.

Limp and with shaking limbs, Kihyun rolled the sticky protection out of Hoseok’s flaccid dick and threw it somewhere in the bedroom, making a mental note to remember to throw it away the next morning.

“I love you.” Hoseok said, kissing his temples when Kihyun crawled back into his arms, nuzzling his nose against his neck. The scent of lime was still too strong and sticky between his ass, but he was too comfortable to care about that now. He would clean properly in the morning before the headed out back to the palace.

For now, he could fall asleep to the sound of Hoseok’s heartbeats.

“I love you too.” He replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i attac, but i also protecc. hope the soft made up for the pain uwu  
> we're close to the end!!! as usual, please let me know what you think and thank you for reading ❤️


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imp: please check the last tags added to the story before reading this chapter! in case there's something you're not comfortable with, you can always skip these parts!

A gloomy day lay ahead of them when Kihyun woke up.

He made sure to clean the mess he and the still-sleeping-man had created the previous night before shaking him off lightly to wake him up. It was still very early in the morning, but they had to set off already if they wanted to follow what he and Changkyun had accorded.

Using the only part of the sheets that wasn’t a complete disaster, Kihyun cleaned his inner thighs and buttocks, in a somewhat a failed attempt of getting rid of the stickiness between them. He was thankful his satin pants were loose around his legs and he could still walk perfectly, even if he was a little sore.

Hoseok grumbled when Kihyun had to shake him off for the second time to wake him up, but once he had his eyes opened he quickly stood up and got dressed.

“What do we do with the sheets?” he asked, staring at them. There were oil and cum stains all over them.

“Uh.” Kihyun grimaced. “Let’s just. Take them off and throw them away. We can send the owner new ones after all of this has ended.”

_If it ends our way_.

Hoseok took off the sheets while Kihyun grabbed some fresh apples from the kitchen. He was starving and was sure his man was as well.

Hyunwoo and Changkyun were waiting outside when they went out of the house, with a carriage behind them.

Minhyuk had left the previous night to the palace in order to warn Yeojoo and Sunyoung about what was about to happen and that they had to be prepared, but had to remain silent.

“Don’t fail me.” Changkyun said, staring at Kihyun when the door of the carriage opened. “I’ll kill you myself if you do.”

“Good to know.” Kihyun nodded as he got inside, followed by Hoseok.

Their fingers were interlaced all the ride back to the palace, even through the bumpy road.

Kihyun stared out of the window at the blurry scenery. He hadn’t wrapped his mind around the fact that they were going to – finally – put an end to his Father’s reign, and that he would be the one to take the throne afterwards.

That the day where he would be the King was around the corner.

He thanked Hoseok for being by his side through these riptides.

“You’re fuming.” Hoseok said, leaving a short kiss atop of his hand.

“There are too many things to ponder about.” Kihyun replied, sincerely. His eyes met with the man’s in front of him. “I’m worried, and scared.”

“I know.” Hoseok reassured him. “But it will be okay.” A deep breath. “ _We_ will be okay.”

Kihyun wanted to reply that he _knew_ they would, but he wasn’t so sure. One movement in false could get them all killed.

Minhyuk was waiting for them when the carriage arrived at the entrance of the palace. He told Kihyun with his eyes that everything was still alright, and that if his Father knew, he hadn’t made a move just yet.

They still had chances.

When it came to pretending nothing was going on, they were all really good at it. Yeojoo and Minhyuk went back to bickering each other through the corridors of the castle, while Hoseok and Kihyun followed after them, holding hands and with Kihyun completely done with their antics. Deep inside, though, his heart was beating in anticipation with the future those two would be able to share together from now on.

His sister would be free from his Father’s agreement and she could finally marry the man she was in love with; Kihyun knew there would be no one else better for her anyways.

 

At night-time, the backyard doors of the palace opened.

At least fifty masked men entered the palace, swords on their hands as they sneaked inside, scattering across the different corridors. The rules had been clear: not hurting anyone unless it was really necessary.

Kihyun wore a dark blue hanbok that night, as dark as the sea at night. Navy blue that matched his determination to finally end everyone’s suffering. It was a really important task, one that would bring along many consequences and that weighted a ton on his shoulders, the duty too strong to bear, but Kihyun knew he had everyone by his side, everyone that he considered his family, and that he had to do it for them.

He had to do it for the citizens that deserved a better life.

He had to do it for Minhyuk and Yeojoo, his best friend and his sister, who deserved their happy ending too.

He had to do it for Hoseok, because he wanted to spend the rest of his days next to him.

If those were going to be the outcomes for his actions, Kihyun was more than willing to bear with the responsibility.

The guards inside the palace found out only after a few minutes that there were masked men who had irrupted inside the golden palace, and they quickly spreaded the voice, gathering more guards with them.

Still, they were outnumbered, and Kihyun grabbed tightly the handle of his sword against his waist as he slid along the corridors, hiding behind pillars when the guards would appear and going out only when they had disappeared.

Yeojoo and Sunyoung had joined the fight too. As much as he had wanted for all of his friends to stay safe, he knew they wouldn’t listen, and they were just as trained as him. Both his sister and Sunyoung knew how to handle a sword better than most of the guards in the palace, and they wouldn’t hesitate either. They were as committed to protecting their loved ones as much as Kihyun was, and he couldn’t blame them for it. He could only hope they remained safe until the end.

Changkyun reached up to him when Kihyun entered the Great Hall. It was the first time since he’s lived there that he saw the place so empty, with only his Father sitting on the throne. There was a crown on his head and his lips were twitched upwards, as they always did, in a failed attempt of a smirk.

As if they knew what was awaiting for him, but he didn’t care.

“Father.” Kihyun said, unsheathing the sword out of its scabbard. It weighted a ton but Kihyun’s fingers easily wrapped around the embroided handle.

“Kihyun.” His Father didn’t move one inch, sitting still on the throne.

Changkyun got hold of his own sword too, but he remained a step behind Kihyun. He knew that was a thing between them two and would not intervene unless things turned ugly.

The door cracked open and Kihyun didn’t have to look to know it was Hoseok. He cursed internally, not because he was a distraction, but because he didn’t want him to see the unpleasant things that were about to happen.

He heard Hoseok muttering something to Changkyun and how he nodded, but none of them moved from Kihyun’s side.

“The game is over.” Kihyun said, taking a step closer.

His Father stood up from the throne only then, taking off the crown and carefully placing it on the seat. He intended on fighting even when he knew Kihyun had all the advantages; he was old and rusty, it could have been at least more than 40 years since he held a sword, having other people to do the dirty work for him.

Kihyun took another step closer.

“You think your mother would be happy if she knew you intend on killing your own father?” His Father’s words were as sharp as the sword he unsheated.

“Don’t bring Mother into this.” Kihyun spat. He could tolerate many things, but never his mother being trash-talked.

“She got what she deserved.”

Kihyun’s grip around the handle tightened. Her mother, who had been sold to the King like pure merchandise, passed away after his sister was born, but Kihyun’s memories as a kid were of a very kind and bright person that only gave him the warmth he needed.

“She was better than you in every fucking way.” To hell with formalities, Kihyun has had enough.

“She wasn’t.” His Father laughed. “And that’s why I had to kill her. She wasn’t rightful to sit on the throne next to me.”

His vision got blurry and his hold on the sword faltered. He thought his Mother had passed away from giving birth, but he should have _known_ better than that when it came to his Father.

Before he went berserk, Hoseok’s calm voice stopped him.

“Ki.” He said, slowly, cautiously. Like talking to an animal that was scared and had been hurt and could attack in any moment. “He’s only saying all of this to make you lose control over yourself. It’s his only advantage; his only chance of winning. Don’t listen to him, you’re better than this.”

He could barely hear his words through his wrath.

“He’s right, little Prince.” Changkyun butted in. “Don’t listen to him.”

It was easier said than done, but he tried to follow his boyfriend’s words and go back to his senses. There was no point in losing his composure now, out of all the moments, after all his Father had done to him.

It shouldn’t have surprised him to begin with.

Taking a few deep breaths, he grabbed his notion of time and place and held the sword in place again. There was no way he could lose now.

Even though his Father knew he was going to lose, he still attacked first.

With sharp movements of his sword and swift movements of his legs, he approached Kihyun, as if trying to stab him, but he was stopped, the ear-piercing sound of metal clashing against metal echoing throughout the immense Great Hall.

Kihyun didn’t stay still and attacked back, his movements sharper and legs swifter than his Father’s taking a clear advantage over him after a couple of minutes, where the old man was already sweating, panting, and his sword didn’t stand in the air as steady as it had done before.

His Father’s sword flew to the other side of the Great Hall and hit the floor with a thunderous sound. The old man took a step back, crouching over his back as he faced defeat.

Kihyun approached him, slowly, his sword pointing straight to his chest. He had thought many times about this, and pondered whether he’d feel any compassion or not, but he couldn’t find any inside his chest. Not when the person in front of him had taken and was intending on taking so much away from him and his loved ones.

“How comical.” His Father rolled his eyes. Even through his sweat-drenched body and hard-breathings, he still had a smirk plastered on his face. “Wacky even. To be killed by my own son.”

“Could have been very different had you tried to.” Kihyun admitted, cornering him against the throne.

His Father laughed aloud, a maniac laugh that gave Kihyun chills. He looked like a King gone mad, and maybe that was how things actually were.

“Oh, and they will.” He replied, and Kihyun quickly got on guard when his Father pulled out something from inside his robe.

Before Kihyun could even blink, his Father had chugged down an entire bottle the size of his palm; a bottle that fell to the golden floor as loud as the sword had done before, and his Father dropped dead seconds after, his mouth agape and eyes white, rolled to the back of his head.

With hands shaking but still not letting go of his sword, Kihyun knelt down and pressed his index finger against his carotid artery. There was no sign of pulse in his body.

He picked up the crystal bottle from the floor that had purple gems embroided to it and hid it inside the pocket of his blouse, just to make sure after what was the poison his Father had taken and if they could be sure he was really dead and not just partially intoxicated. They would keep vigilance on him until everything had been cleared out.

He fell to his knees right there and then, the sword dropping to the floor as his hands trembled. Hoseok ran to him and was holding him in a matter of seconds, his hands securely wrapped around his waist, supporting him.

“It’s okay, Ki. I’m here.” He said, against his ear. Kihyun’s whole body started shaking but he wasn’t cold at all. “You’ve done great. You’re so fucking brave and I’m so proud of you.”

“I did nothing.” Kihyun muttered, staring at the dead body in front of him. Deep down, he was glad he hadn’t had to kill him himself. He was ready to face the responsibility, but it didn’t mean he was happy with it.

“You’ve done everything.” Hoseok replied, kissing his temple and never letting go of his hold around him. “You’ve given everyone a future. Yeojoo, Minhyuk, the citizens, _us_.”

Kihyun felt as if he was inside a haze, a dream he had yet to wake up from. Everything felt surreal, but it also weighed on him.

He knew he was alive because Hoseok’s hand was warm wrapped around his.

“Let’s go back, we can discuss about the rest later.” Hoseok said and Changkyun agreed. He seemed to be surprised at Kihyun’s determination, even when they had talked about it before.

Kihyun nodded and let, for once, someone else take care of him.

And there was no one better than his Hoseok for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone!!! even though there's still another chapter left (the epilogue), this could be considered as the last one of this story!!! thank you so much to everyone who reads and leaves me comments, please let me know what you think!! if the fight was up to your expectations or it went worse/better!! ;u; i'd love to know.  
> see you in the last part ❤️❤️❤️


	12. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chap!

Kihyun fumbled inside the first drawer of his bureau, nervous as he tried to find the purple, silk ribbon he was sure he had safely left there months ago.

Yeojoo entered his chamber without knocking on the door, closing it after her. She was wearing a yellow hanbok that made her look younger and her rosy cheeks outstand in the dim light.

She approached Kihyun slowly, resting her sides against the bureau. The smile on her face was tender and her dark, brown hair was falling on straight waves on her back, a yellow lace around her head. The colours of the sun always suited her the best.

“You’re nervous.”

Kihyun snorted as his frustration grew stronger, still being unable to find the purple ribbon hidden somewhere.

“That I am.” He replied, sighing.

How could he not be nervous when in a few minutes he would be both, crowned as the new King _and_ officially married to Hoseok.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this nervous before.” She grabbed his hand, the circles he traced with her thumb trying to soothe his frenetic heart. “But I’m proud of you, Ki. I’m proud of each one of your achievements and how far you’ve come. And of how far you still have to go.”

“It’s no good if you make me cry before my wedding, Yeo.” Kihyun light-heartedly joked, but his eyes watered. “Sojin will kill me if I ruin her make up.”

“And she would be in her rightful position to do so, because that make up is breath-taking. You look gorgeous, brother.” She cupped his cheeks, squishing them. “Thank you for everything.”

“I did nothing.” Kihyun tried to say, still squished like a fish.

His sister snorted and squished harder.

“You’re an idiot.” She said, letting go of his face. Kihyun’s cheeks had turned red and had the shape of her fingers on his skin. “Also go get dressed. I’ll help you find that ribbon.”

Like a mother who went to their kids’ room and found whatever was lost in the span of two seconds, Yeojoo only had to look around for a couple of minutes before finding the silk fabric, and she helped braiding Kihyun’s hair with the lace in between, until it fell over his shoulder, matching the colour of his hanbok.

It felt as if he had tried on those clothes eons ago, but it only had been a few months. They decided to postpone the wedding some more and hold it the same day the celebration of his crowning took place.

Everyone came to the ceremony; not only Kihyun’s friends and Hoseok’s family, but all the palace workers that hadn’t quit after his Father died, and almost the entire nation wanted to attend, the doors of the golden palace being opened for whomever wanted to go.

It seemed as if everyone had accepted Kihyun in very easily, and they all knew and respected Hoseok, so to have them both as their new Kings had had a good outcome. Kihyun had been scared the most conservative sides would oppose and cause a ruckus, but they were a huge minority and decided to keep it low. They both knew they’d have to face backlash anyways, for whatever they did, so it was bearable.

The flower ribbon on Hoseok’s head had slipped from its original position to the side, the pinkish lotus flower almost at his ear level when Kihyun spotted him at the back entrance to the Great Hall. He looked like one of the roses in his favourite garden, all in bright burgundies and reds that made his skin look paler and features softer at the edges; but he was a rose with no prickles. He never meant to hurt and had given Kihyun a new sense of freedom, one where he could spread his wings and fly without being scared of falling to the ground.

He couldn’t help but smile when he approached him, placing the flower on its previous position, his breath tickling his lips. They were tainted rosy and looked so kissable.

“Pardon my language but,” Hoseok pouted. “I’m nervous as fuck. I feel like my heart is about to pierce through my ribcage.”

“Me too.” Kihyun replied, his hand cupping Hoseok’s pec, trying to notice his heartbeats. They were as hectic as his.

“Soon we will be husbands.”

“ _And_ Kings.” Kihyun pointed out.

“Husbands _and_ Kings.” Hoseok laughed. “So romantic.”

He tried to kiss him but a loud cough interrupted them. The sun-kissed hanbok appeared next to the sun himself.

“No kissing before the wedding, young majesties.” Minhyuk said, crossing his arms over his chest. Yeojoo smacked his shoulder but she didn’t fool anyone; they all knew she was planning to interrupt them as well.

“Said the one that almost went at it inside my chamber before your own wedding.” Kihyun snapped back, squinting his eyes. Minhyuk’s cheeks blushed even when he tried to keep his face stoic.

“Me and Yeojoo had been apart from each other for too long, we had an excuse.” He said, trying to defend himself.

“Me and Hoseok have been kissing for almost a year already, that’s my excuse.” Kihyun insisted, and Yeojoo decided to end the trivial quarrel with a bigger announcement.

“I’m pregnant.” She said, without any lubrication. Raw and out in the open.

Kihyun’s eyes grew ten sizes bigger and Hoseok’s jaw touched the floor.

“Oh god.” He said, still in shock.

“We cannot really know whether it’s a boy or a girl until I give birth, but we’re both really happy about it.” She smiled as she held Minhyuk’s hand, who wore the proudest smile on his face as he gave her a peck on the forehead.

After congratulating the couple and letting Yeojoo know he was going to follow her medical check-ups like the obnoxious uncle he was going to be, both of them entered the Great Hall, a great silence engulfing them that was followed by a boisterous round of applauses.

Kihyun’s legs trembled as he and Hoseok climbed up the stairs to the golden thrones, where once upon a time he had been sitting with his Father and Hoseok had danced for him.

“We’re reunited here to proclaim Yoo Kihyun and Lee Hoseok as husbands and our rightful Kings.” A celebrant said. There had been many that volunteered to officiate the ceremony, but he was an old friend of the family and had married Yeojoo and Minhyuk too.

Everyone roared and Kihyun’s chest filled with warmth, his fingers interlaced with Hoseok’s.

The celebrant gave a very short speech before he let them say their vows.

“Yoo Kihyun. You are becoming the husband of Lee Hoseok. Do you promise to love Hoseok, and respect him, take care of him, help him, in joyful times and in hard times, healthy times and sickness times, every day, for ever?”

“Yes, I promise.” Kihyun’s eyes beamed with adoration as he looked at the man in front of him.

“Lee Hoseok. You are becoming the husband of Yoo Kihyun. Do you promise to love Kihyun, and respect him, take care of him, help him, in joyful times and in hard times, healthy times and sickness times, every day, for ever?”

“Yes, I promise.” Hoseok smiled at him until his eyes turned into crescents.

After the promises were made, both bowed to each other and Hoseok’s mother walked up to them, carrying a gourd grown where they’d have to sip wine from to seal their vows, their hands never leaving each other.

Hoseok’s mother muttered a ‘’thank you’’ with his lips to Kihyun and he bowed his head at her before she returned back to the center. Only then, the celebrator allowed them to kiss.

Hands on Hoseok’s cheeks, Kihyun pulled him into a kiss and everyone applauded and screamed, chanting their names.

“I love you.” Kihyun said, when they broke the kiss.

“I love you too, my King.” Hoseok replied before kissing him again.

That day, during the celebration, Kihyun sang to one of his self-composed songs and Hoseok danced to it, to the sound of guzhengs and, even though there was no rain that accompanied them, it meant the world to him.

 

Only a month later, the entire nation faced a drastic change.

There were funded schools in every area, food reached every house, markets were opened to international exchanges that increased the capital, free health care was offered for those who couldn’t afford it, and every kid was invited to the palace to take calligraphy with Yeojoo, singing with Kihyun and Sunyoung, dancing with Hoseok, painting with Minhyuk and sword training with Hyunwoo.

Kihyun’s and Hoseok’s Kingdom passed to history for being a peaceful, fair and thriving one. Even many years after, everyone would remember the name of the two Kings that, against all odds, ruled hand by hand and lived happily ever after next to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaand it's finished!! T__T thank you so much to everyone who followed me through this story and took the time to comment and reach out to me about it! yall made my days and encouraged me to keep posting and writing ;;; hope you liked it till the end!!! see you in future stories and please let me know what you think ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️
> 
> ps: for the wedding, i did some research about korean traditional weddings, but everything might not be 100% accurate, so please excuse the mistakes!

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me at [twitter](https://twitter.com/kihovely) and [cc](https://curiouscat.me/kihovely) ❤️


End file.
